Sesshomaru's Wonder
by sesshomaru.maiden
Summary: Kiseki Riakkishi is a demon hidden in human form who finds her way back to her own time through Kagome and Inuyasha and the Bone Eater's Well. Once 'back home' she meets Lord Sesshomaru and from there we follow Kiseki on her journey to discover more about her past, her family, and her heart.
1. Kiseki Riakkishi

Kiseki Riakkishi

(KY-see-key) (Ry-ah-kash-she)

I'm Kiseki but I prefer to be called Ki, (Ky). I'm twenty two now, well at least in this world I am. You see I'm a demon, an elemental dog demon to be exact. I happened across a type of portal I guess you could call it, into this world. My birth world seems to be the past time of this one, or so I've come to believe from my studying. Before I get into everything I'm going to give a bit of background.

First off, my father, he was an elemental dog demon, well at first he was just a dog demon. I don't know much of him but I did know his name, Yokoshima, as did the writers of history, or legend as they call it now days. Yokoshima was a fearful demon who took on the grueling task to obtain the powers of Butai, the elementals. First in his quest was Kaji, the lord of fire. Yokoshima was said to swallow him whole and digest his bones which he forged into his katana, Kisendo.

Next was Kaze, the lord of the wind. 'Legend' has it father cut him down with Kisendo before using his new fire powers to bathe him in liquid fire, melting away his flesh and leaving bone. Once again father used the bone to forge a suit of armor, Teisoku. The third in his quest was Koudo, the lord of earth. He was believed to be the most powerful. He didn't stand much of a chance with father's new found abilities. Yokoshima sucked the soul from the body of Koudo and devoured it. He used Koudo's skull to forge two daggers known as the Toudaichi pair.

Last was Megami-Mizu, the lady of water. She knew what fate approached her and accepted it. When Yokoshima arrived to take her life she willingly bowed down her life, only this gesture humbled the demon and he instead claimed her as a slave. It took many years before he finally killed her. He used her bone and hair to forge a bow and one arrow. This arrow, being forged from demon, had the ability to multiply itself into countless arrows as well as return the original instantly to its bow companion without removing the multiplied arrows from their targets.

Yokoshima's tale ends there in the legends of this time. However I know the end of his story and that began with my mother, Shanyajuu. She was, at first, a much feared lady of the far northern lands until she 'disappeared.' Of course this is when she became known as Kiyoraka, a human priestess with the powers of purification and protection from demons. My mother discovered a way to mask her demon aura with that of a human by purification without actually killing herself.

Of course in the most deadly of circumstances she had to reveal her demonic self and soon the tales of the demon priestess spread far and wide. Mother managed to keep the humans clueless but in the world of demons she was very well known. So well-known in fact Yokoshima, my father, sought her out to kill her. Mother couldn't control him with all his powers so instead she cast an alluring spell causing him to fall in love with her. Against her better judgment I was conceived.

The rest of that story is for another time if any. As for now I'll get back to this time. I was injured severely battling a pack of wolf demons in my own human form. I managed to get away but I fell into the ocean off a cliff, being not only a demon, but also an elemental I have the ability to breathe under water so I let myself sink; only I never reached the bottom. Instead I surfaced once more and when I got out I was here, on the coast of modern Japan.

It took me a little while to adjust and learn the way of society but I managed. I became angry at my arrival here but soon I found myself studying about the past time, my time. I know I'll find a way back; it's just taking me a while longer than I would have hoped for.


	2. I'm Going Home

The city in the day was always so crowded, "excuse me." I nearly let out a growl as the girl pushed into my shoulder. "I'm so sorry," she yelled without even looking at me as she ran past. She wasn't that great of a runner, we were headed in the same direction yet I could still see her black pony tail bobbing up and down. "Kagome! How are you feeling? You missed so much school!" the girl shouted over the crowd to another school girl.

"I'm feeling much better thanks, just ready to get home." She seemed distant from her friends but I let my attention drift away as I waited to safely walk across the busy street. A few blocks away I managed to bump into both the distant girl 'Kagome' as well as the girl with the pony tail earning me a smart remark. "Hey watch out," she shot me a glare before her face fell and she looked away. "Are you alright Kagome?"

I locked eyes with the girl now on her behind. Did I truly knock into them that hard? Maybe she wasn't paying attention either. She gave me a strange look before I turned around and kept walking. I was heading to the Higurashi Shrine to speak to the priest about his knowledge of Yokoshima. I came to hear of him from another shrine priest who called the old man crazy as he recalled a story of Yokoshima. This of course interested me and I made my way into finding where his shrine was located to 'avoid' it.

"Oh yes Yokoshima, I've come to learn a great deal of the beast. What's got you so interested in this demon?" Grandpa Higurashi asked as I sipped the warm liquid provided by his daughter. "I'm doing research," I stated flatly. "Research for what dear? Are you in college?" Ms. Higurashi asked as she sat down a plate of treats. Before I could lie however the front door slammed open and two sets of steps rushed in.

"Oh Sota, Kagome, you're back from school, how was it?" I looked at the boy then the girl. It was her, the odd girl I'd bumped into. "Oh," Kagome said obviously surprised to see me once more. "Do the two of you know one another?" Grandpa Higurashi asked. Kagome smiled politely, "we only just bumped into one another on the way here grandpa." I returned my attention to the old man. "Well good timing, I was just going to tell Miss Riakkishi about Yokoshima the fearful demon everyone come sit down."

The family groaned as they took their seats and attempted and failed to get out of hearing the story. "Yokoshima was a powerful demon who'd already made a name for himself when he decided to go after the powers of Butai. He managed to kill the three lords and all that remained was Megami-Mizu, the lady of water. It's unclear whether they fell in love or if he um," he looked at his grandchildren, "well if they didn't fall in love. They had a child, a boy it's believed but upon the mother's death she sealed away the child to protect him or to protect others from him, it's unclear. The seal that holds him only requires the blood of a kin to break it but since both Megami-Mizu and Yokoshima had no known siblings or other children this was and will always be impossible."

"Oh but grandpa who would have a child if they didn't love someone?" The young boy Sota asked before his sister chimed in. "What kind of mother would seal away her child under any circumstances?" The family argued back and forth with the old man and I quickly lost myself in my thoughts. Do I have a brother somewhere back in my time? Maybe he was never released; maybe he's here in this time...

The scent hit me quite suddenly and I wasn't expecting it to be so close. I stood quickly causing my drink to spill over the table. Everyone looked at me surprised but I rushed gracefully outside to meet the scent of the first demon I've caught wind of in over twenty years. It was a half breed, that much I could tell, a dog too it seemed. Outside I found the culprit growling at the family's cat and pulling its ears.

"Took you long enough Kagome," he snapped until he reached my gaze. Kagome too had rushed outside, "Oh Inuyasha!" She seemed bewildered that I'd just noticed the half breed dog demon and seemed to blame him. "Who's this?" He asked as his ears twitched. "Um this is Miss Riakkishi she's come to ask grandpa questions about a demon named Yokoshima." Inuyasha shot his eyes towards me, "Yokoshima you say, I know that name."

"He was a powerful elemental dog demon much unlike you," I flatly stated. Inuyasha growled under his breath before tugging at Kagome's sleeve. "We've got to get back to my time; there may be a jewel shard in the area Kaede thinks it's being masked by demonic magic." Kagome looked back towards her family now standing behind me. "I'll have to pack a bag Inuyasha." She ran past me and into their home. "Why don't you come inside Inuyasha?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

He started walking towards the house but I stepped in front of him. "Your time?" I asked. "Inuyasha is from the past where demons roam around and the Shikon jewel is broken to bits and they try to find them before Naraku." I could feel my heart step up its speed. "The past...How do you get there?" I demanded the half breed. He seemed taken back. The old shrine keeper now stepped forward, "It isn't safe for you, no matter the research."

"I belong there," I snarled at him. "What do you mean you 'belong' there?" Inuyasha stepped at me defensively. "I belong in your world not this one, I was trapped here twenty two years ago now show me how to get back!" I was gritting my teeth, perhaps a nicer way of asking would have got me further but I was so surprised, these futile people possessed my key to returning and I was beyond ready to go back.

"You passed between the worlds, but how?" Kagome asked from behind me. "I fell into the ocean there and surfaced here, I don't know anything else." I looked to the girl and she looked sad for me. "Take me back," I told her flatly. "Wouldn't a human like you prefer this world, you know, one without demons trying to eat you?" Inuyasha spat my way. I smirked, "Not at all, I've been searching for a way home all this time."

"We'll take you back but if you decide you don't want to be there we can bring you back here as well okay?" Kagome touched my arm trying to be sincere. "You'll need to pack your things I presume? Meet us back here in the morning at nine o' clock and we'll leave." I nodded and left without another word. My heart was racing the whole way home but I tried to steady myself, "I'm going home."


	3. Welcome Home

I opened my spare bedroom door and entered the dark room. I changed into my kimono and began placing my father's armor. Next I attached my sheath, sword and daggers to my waist and back and then grabbed the bow and arrows. "Is it truly possible these are the bones of my half-brother's mother?" I said aloud as I thought of the possibility. Perhaps I will search for him when I return.

I allowed myself two bags, one filled with clothing, jewels, and gold the other filled with an assortment of herbs, scrolls, a flute made from demon bone, and a few other artifacts I'd found here in this time. I returned to Kagome's home and settled myself against her front door in case they attempted to leave without me. It was only three more hours until nine and the sun was starting to lighten the sky. I wasn't going to go to sleep.

It took a while but finally Inuyasha opened the door and tripped over my still sitting body. "Aghh," he yelped as he fell face first. "What are you doing there?" Inuyasha demanded as he rubbed his left cheek. "Waiting," I replied coldly. "Oh, I guess we're ready then." Kagome was looking me up and down unknowing what to think of my outfit. "So Miss Riakkishi, what did you umm do before you came to this time?"

I looked at the girl annoyed with the small talk, "I traveled." She caught the hint but smiled anyways. "Well we do a lot of that as well, I bet the others will be happy to meet you." Inuyasha grunted and started to lead us, Kagome behind him and me behind Kagome. I paused and watched as Kagome threw down her bags into an empty well and Inuyasha followed. "Just come with me, it won't hurt or anything," Kagome assured me as she held out her hand.

I took it and we jumped in, I wasn't very surprised when we were at the bottom of a well but I instantly knew I was home. The air itself seemed to lighten and become less heavy, the scent of demons, humans, and even some extinct plant life met my nose. I climbed out of the well rather quickly and offered no help. Inuyasha jumped back into the well to get Kagome and all her heavy bags.

"Would you like to meet our friends?" Kagome asked as she patted down her skirt. I looked at her then turned and began walking away. "Are you crazy girl? There are demons out there! You're going to get yourself killed idiot!" Inuyasha shouted as Kagome told him to stop in a saddened tone. "Should we just let her go Inuyasha?" I heard him huff before replying, "We can't really stop her." That was the last I heard of them as I continued to make my way into the forest ahead of me. "Welcome home Kiseki," I told myself out loud.


	4. A Demon In The Distance

It was nice losing track of the days, no longer marking a calendar. It was easy to adjust back to my own time. The unhealthy food was all I truly missed but I would survive. It has to have been at least a month or so since I returned but I truly had no idea and it was great. I'd passed through a few small villages but staying seemed out of the question.

Tokyo was so full of people I longed for some privacy, a nice quiet place to myself so that's what I was in search of. I was heading west hoping to find myself at the coast any day now. I'd come across a few unsightly demons but managed to avoid exposing my demon form. I walked along through the thick trees trying to leave very little trace of my disturbance on the land.

I slowed and took in my surroundings as I came into a small clearing. Nothing was out of place but I clearly saw the demonic aura coming from the boulder centered directly in the middle of the field. It covered a hole in the ground where a worm demon lay sleeping waiting for any human prey. I walked on the edge of the clearing and left the field unnoticed quite easily.

Three nights had passed when I finally caught the scent of saltwater in the air. I was ready to be on the beach soaking up the sun and remaining in peace for a while. It took me the entire day to finally reach the water's edge. By nightfall I'd found myself going on several days with no rest and now nowhere to lay my head. I climbed a large tree and lay across its highest and most hidden branch before closing my eyes.

The next morning I got to work building a home. It took me a while, as I didn't use my demon powers, well not much of them. Within a week or so I had a small quaint home that resembled much of the one I'd had back in the future. I even built a porch swing of all things! "Do I truly miss that awful world?" I asked myself as I examined the finished house and all the likeness of a home in the future and almost nothing of one in my own time.

"Oh well, I suppose I can take what I've enjoyed from that time and have it here. The best of both worlds!" My voice was flat and dipped in sarcasm but I didn't mind. I never found it quite odd to speak to myself; I'm my own best company when compared to the beings of any time. I relaxed in the porch swing and drank my water.

The sound of the ocean waves seemed to mesmerize me as I stared off into the blue waters. I removed my clothing and felt the sands swallow my feet as I took my time going to the water. I dipped my toes in to test the water before stepping fully in. It was cold but the hot sun beating down on my body did away with any discomfort.

I fully submerged my body but I kept my head above the water. Do I fear returning to that time? If I were to sink below the surface would I yet again rise above there? I faced my fear and dived under, I could feel the water fill my lungs but instead of a heavy feeling it felt just as if air remained there. The only true difference was the obvious taste of salt.

I remained under the water observing the sea life moving around me as if I was one of them. The white sand at the floor of the ocean made me feel like a graceful being as it hardly moved beneath my feet. Soon the water's surface became a mixture of many colors but mostly orange. The sun must be setting, perhaps it was time to end this adventure and find out if I was truly returned to another time.

As I surfaced I hid my relief of seeing my newly built house with that of fear. I caught the scent of a dog demon, his scent highly differed from that of Inuyasha but some parts were the same as is with all demons of the same species. I could smell two other demons as well as a human, they were far from me but in demon distance they could be here in the blink of an eye.

I waited battle ready for days before finally giving up. Perhaps even the powerful dog demon did not possess the ability to smell my scent even as a human from so many miles away, that or he didn't care. Their scents were fading so I believed they were headed away from me. I decided after a good day of rest I'd return to my friend the ocean, a little night time exploring.

This time I swam a great distance, out into the depths of the ocean far from the reef. I found a few underwater statues that appeared to be centuries old but it could have very well been the weathering of the salt water. I avoided a sea demon, it had the head of a shark yet the body of a large squid and it must have not had a very good sense of smell though it had a large enough eye to see a good deal of prey. As the surface of the water again began to change color I headed back to my home.


	5. Fresh Storm Brewing

SESSHOMARU POV

I caught the scent only briefly but there was no denting it was demon. I headed in the direction of the coast, perhaps the human I'd smelled days ago was in danger. I made Jaken watch over Rin only a mile or so away in case there turned out to be any more danger. The demon's scent had been intoxicating yet so quaint, it was alluring. I wanted to see this demon for myself.

Almost as quickly as the scent entered my nose it disappeared but it seemed permanently imprinted in my mind; the scent of burning wood, salt water, rain, and the forest at dusk. It was so odd, so definite and I could easily feel how strong the demon was. I had come to the edge, where the trees meet the sand, to find a very odd home nestled in.

There was no demon in sight but my eyes traveled to the young woman walking out of the water. Her hair was the color of sunlight and hugged her skin with its wetness. Her body glistened with the reflection of the morning rays of light on the salt. She was human however, not a demon. She smelled of sugar and cherries and her tanned skin was smooth and inviting.

She seemed to move in slow motion as the waves rippled down to nothing at her feet. Her muscles moved under the tightness of her skin and made her look even more defined. She was by far the most beautiful human I'd ever laid eyes on. She suddenly stopped and her fearful gaze looked in my direction. I walked into the clearing and revealed myself to her. I finally locked eyes with her to see the deepest of blues to match the ocean behind her.

KISEKI POV

As I made my way out of the water the scent of a fresh storm caught my nose, but there was no storm brewing. Then the scent of sandalwood and a manly musk became apparent. It became fully clear it was the same scent as the dog demon before and I immediately shot my eyes to his direction. Out stepped a formidable opponent even in my demon form. I felt my body grow tense, but not because of my exposed flesh, it was fear that held me. I was angry that was clear on my features I knew, but only because it could not cover the fear. Ha! Kiseki to be scared of another dog demon, what an awful joke!

"Why are you here demon?" I demanded finally breaking the silence between us. His expression remained unreadable and he didn't speak. "Are you here to kill me?" I asked and mentally slapped myself at the sound of my cracking voice. "No," his reply came in the smoothest of voices without a signal of any emotion. I relaxed my shoulders and started walking once more, "Then you are welcome here."

The demon made no movement as I slipped back into my kimono. I pulled the water from my long hair before returning my gaze to the demon. His eyes were more gold than my hair and his skin was pale and looked almost breakable. His long silver hair shifted slightly in the wind and his smell made me sway slightly as I closed my eyes and took it in. "May I know your name?" I asked deep down hoping he would willingly hand it over.

"Why that is Lord Sesshomaru you fool!" A scratchy and annoying voice sounded. I was shocked at the imp who made his presence known by shoving a two headed staff towards my face. How could I have not sensed him? I returned my gaze to the more formidable of the two demons. Was it him? Did his scent cloud my senses, but why? Suddenly another demon appeared as well as a small child riding its back.

I straightened up finished with getting the water from my hair. "Lord Sesshomaru you say?" I asked the imp without breaking eye contact with the lovely demon Sesshomaru. "Yes of course you feeble human! Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, Lord of the very land you stand upon!" I smiled inwardly towards Sesshomaru, "How very fitting."

I turned to the young girl and offered her a small doll I'd carved from wood out of boredom. She quickly ran and took it politely with a bow. "Shall we have your name?" The smooth voice sounded and made my heart race. "Surely you don't wish to bother with such formality with a human my lord!" the imp complained. "Quiet Jaken," Sesshomaru's voice was sharp and I could feel the very strength inside it. It gave me chills of fear and pleasure to which Sesshomaru noticed and looked at me with only a hint of question in his eyes.

I turned away quickly and started picking up a few animal skins draped casually over my porch swing. Again his voice came, "Your name then?" I paused for a moment before turning back around and bowing. "I'm Kiseki Riakkishi my lord." The imp Jaken had recovered from his previous cut down from his master and now seemed to be beaming with pride. "Impossible I say a human with manners!" He shouted in joy and the small child giggled. "What's so funny Rin?" Jaken demanded as he ran over to her by the water's edge where she was playing with her new doll.

The demon made no attempt to hide his stare and I felt naked all over again beneath such a strong and over powering scent. "Perhaps you wish for me to open my home to you and your followers my lord?" I asked hoping he'd say yes. "I have no need of your home," his voice was flat like before but it still made my blood race. His words registered in my mind and I felt a pain in my chest as I shot him a glare feeling disrespected.

A playful light gleamed in his eyes before he stepped forward, "But I'm sure my companions would make use of it." I left out a huff of air I'd unknowingly held in before regaining my sweet composure and nodding. "I'll make a nice meal and see if I can't find more toys for...Rin?" he nodded, "to play with." I bowed again before opening the door into my new home, "Do make yourself comfortable if you wish," I smiled at him.

I quickly fled to my soaking room and washed my face in cold water. I felt warm between my thighs and my stomach ached. Am I this attracted to the demon, the Lord Sesshomaru? I sighed slowly, knowing the truth my body refused to hide. I wanted to bed this man right here and now.


	6. A Day Of Fun, A Night Of Love

I prepared a decent breakfast of fish and vegetables to which everyone enjoyed except Lord Sesshomaru. After breakfast I taught Rin to swim before teaching Rin and Jaken both how to fish with an arrow. Even Jaken seemed to be enjoying my company. For lunch I prepared a fresh salad with grilled boar and sugar water. Again everyone enjoyed the meal except Lord Sesshomaru. I wanted so badly to please this demon in my human form in all the ways you could think.

After lunch Jaken, Rin, and I made kites and flew them which Rin enjoyed the most but Jaken actually seemed to love it just as much although I doubt he would admit it. Soon the sun was going down and I could tell everyone was tired so I decided a good meal would put them to bed more quickly. I made a beef and potato stew and my theory was proven correct as the three headed demon A-uh fell asleep on the side of the house and Rin took my bed and Jaken the small couch I'd built. After quietly closing the door I looked around hoping to spot Sesshomaru.

"Are you not tired?" His voice came from above and I looked up to see him perched in the very tree I slept in before I'd built my home. "I was umm just wondering if you ate any dinner or not?" I asked a lot more shyly than I'd wanted to allow. "I've never cared much for human food," he seemed to be trying to console me although his voice wouldn't give it away. "Will you at least give it a try Lord Sesshomaru; I will not be offended if you don't like it." He seemed to give in and threw me an approving nod.

After filling the bowl full of the stew I turned to take it to him but he was mere inches from me. Startled I almost dropped the bowl but I managed to only spill a small amount on his kimono shirt. "I'm so sorry my lord," I exclaimed a little fearful of his reaction. He ignored the spill and took the bowl from my slightly shaking hands. I watched closely as he sniffed it then pressed the bowl to his lips. I thought he might stop after just a small taste but he quickly gulfed down the entire bowl. I can't even be sure I saw him chew.

I smiled and took the bowl from his hands. "Now let me clean your top before the stain sets in," I reached for his sash but his hand caught mine. "My lord it's the least I can do please!" I demanded in the most humble voice I could muster. He removed his sash and took off his top revealing a heavily toned upper body. My oh my why must demons be perfect in every way? I felt myself staring even though his hand held his kimono out for me to take.

Catching myself I quickly took the clothing from his hand and turned away quickly blushing. I started to boil some water over the fire and let the shirt fall into the liquid. I added a small piece of soap and waited for it to melt before pulling the shirt out once more. Being careful not to burn my hands I scrubbed away at the stain until it disappeared. I hung it over a clothing line and dumped the soapy water out and rinsed the bowl before refilling it and placing it back over the fire. After a minute or so the water began boiling and I place the shirt back in once more to wash away the soap and dirt.

I walked over to the most open part of my clothing line where the wind would dry it the fastest before turning around to find Sesshomaru once again inches from me. "It'll be dry by morning my lord," I assured him. I looked up into his eyes and watched the shadows dance over his face from the burning fire. The bold move I did next I would have never expected of myself.

My lips gently touched his as I savored the sweetness of the trill. I hardly noticed my heels lifting me to my toes or my hands planting themselves on his slowly moving chest for support. The mere second I held my mouth his lingered in my mind as I stepped back and turned to go to back inside. I had only taken a few steps away when I felt my heart ache beneath my chest and my area grow warm.

I stopped in place and took in a deep breath. He had not objected nor could I be sure he enjoyed the small gesture but nonetheless I turned to face him once more. I took smaller steps closing the gap I'd created between us fearful of his reaction. He stood unmoved only watching me with his unreadable gaze. I now stood before him as I once was lifting myself higher and searching his eyes.

"Just once more," my voice carried softly in the wind and was almost unheard to myself. I pressed my lips to his again just as delicately as the first time if not more. I had only just noticed his missing arm and scarred shoulder as I felt his other wrap around me. Even though one might deem this as an imperfection I found myself only fascinated and mesmerized by this beast of a man. No flaw could hide this creature's true beauty in my eyes.


	7. Lemon Warning

I had known the moment we were flying as the sand beneath my feet slowly fell as if in slow motion. The moment itself felt like a dream trapped in an hourglass. I had flown before, in my demon form that is. This flight was unlike any other however. Using no power of my own made the event seem freer in itself.

We didn't go far from my home, only a little way away to a river that bleeds out into the ocean. Up the river a short distance a waterfall fell majestically into a small pool before turning into soft rushing water to the ocean ahead. I took notice of the small cave just behind the curtain of falling water as we headed inside still in midair.

Inside the cave I expected close to complete darkness but I was surprised at the hidden beauty. Although the rocky surface inside was damp and wet the ground was still as soft as feathers under my bare feet. Turning to face the waterfall I marveled at the sight of the nearly full moon illuminating the pieces of salt and sand in the water making it look like countless diamonds curtaining down.

I was paralyzed with awe looking up at Lord Sesshomaru almost a silhouette positioned in front of the diamonds falling behind him. I felt my heart speed up and slow down multiple times as it tried to decide just how it felt in this certain predicament. Lord Sesshomaru closed the distance between us in the blink of an eye and this time he swept me away as he lips made the move for mine.

Our kiss started to turn into many and our lips slowly began to part against one another's. His hands were astonishingly gently as he pulled apart the neck of my kimono and revealed my shoulders. I could no longer take the suspense and I attempted to softly force my tongue across his lower lip. He pulled away suddenly making the very blood in my body stop moving. I thought I had upset him but my eyes quickly registered him taking off his pants.

Feeling returned to my body and I regained movement bringing my hands to my sash and trying to untie and unfold it. Although I had suddenly become calm on the inside, with my mind relaxed and lost in the moment my hands defied me and shook slightly but just enough to make them useless in removing my sash. A delicate touch on top of them proved to be just enough to calm them. It was Sesshomaru's hand steading them that sent an exciting charge through my body.

My sash finally fell to the floor at my feet and my kimono hung open revealing my skin to the demon before me. My elbows were now the only piece of me my kimono had to hang onto and Sesshomaru quickly changed that as he brought me in for another kiss. My kimono seemed to float to the floor silently and I allowed myself to raise my hands up to explore his body.

I willingly let him control my movements and place me down onto the soft cold ground. The coolness of the floor sent shivers through me and my hair stood on end as a light gasp escaped through my lips. Sesshomaru took the moment and let his tongue enter my mouth moving slowly over my own until they danced together against my teeth.

I was already warm and moistened for him but he took his time kissing making no move to just take what I so willingly offered. My body was screaming for him to become one with it and my skin ached to be touched in every tender area. Lord Sesshomaru lightly ran his one hand gently over my skin making me arch into him at the sensation.

My eyes wandered to his and I caught a glimpse of playfulness within them. He moved down into my neck where he nipped, nibbled, and licked before giving each sweet spot a soft kiss. My moans remained soft but the growing determination was obvious within them. He then started to work down to my breasts and purposely avoided each nipple even though they'd become hard and begged to take part.

He began moving further down and I threw my head back and let the whimper release itself from my throat. He stopped his lips just below the center of my breasts when suddenly I felt his teeth sink just under the skin of my nipple. I let out another fully satisfied moaned as he continued playing with tender spot until moving on to the other nipple.

He mirrored his actions and I felt as though I would explode inside my chest. Once he finished he continued to kiss every inch of my stomach until working down to just above my folds. Even with the heat his tongue held my folds were no match. He felt cool against my warmth and it only added to the pleasure as he lapped at my sweetness.

I had turned from almost silent it seemed to an animalistic lover. I let my hands grasp at his hair and pull and scratch at his scalp in my pleasure filled state. This only seemed to urge him forward as he became more aggressive and his growls deepened. I could feel my full release pounding against my walls ready to rush out of me only moments away. Then he stopped, the playful glimmer glazing over his eyes with mischief.

I let out a small whimper of complaint but it was cut in half with a moan filled of pain and pleasure. Lord Sesshomaru had sunk his canines into my inner thigh marking me for his own satisfaction. He licked away at the dripping blood until it ceased. He then raised himself up and towered above me.

He was finally going to take me and that alone made the pounding of my release begin once more. He held tightly to the side of my hip and raised me just slightly before allowing himself to fully enter me slowly, my moan sounded long and loud with only his deep growl of satisfaction to drown it. I had fully released myself all over his hard muscle now pulsing inside me.

His eyes flickered with satisfaction and enjoyment and then he began. His strokes were long and slow causing my body to tremble with delight. It only took a few moments of the rhythm to cause me to release once more. After I had finally calmed my hunger overtook me. I reached out to his shoulders and pulled him in allowing myself to dig my nails into the tight skin of his back demanding more.

He gladly obliged my urges and began to push himself harder and deeper to the very end of my walls. My moans started to mirror his growls as we continued to play more and rougher. He had taken me fully by surprise when he took my nipple within his teeth. In the midst of the erotic dance we shared I released once more. He took no mercy on me as he continued to thrash into me making my release continue to the point of complete weakness.

My head spun and my face tingled when he eventually let up. In a moment's flash I was on all fours leaning closely to the wall of the cave. I pressed my head against it and held tightly to a small ledge for support. He entered me slowly and I cried out at the new painful sensation. My walls seemed to have swelled and become sore when he wasn't against them.

He started slow even after the discomfort had gone away and gave me time to feel all the new spots of my walls he could now satisfy. As my moans once again demanded to be ravaged he quickened his thrusts and held tighter to my hip. I pushed my head into the wall of the cave with every thrust and held it there with every heave outwards careful to not let it leave for fear of hitting it too hard.

I felt my warm liquid drip from his member onto the back of my legs and realized this position or my over worked walls had made my area become more numb than I would have liked. As if reading my mind he pulled himself out making me whimper and turned me over back onto my back. Without a moment to catch my breath he entered me once more and began again.

The thrusts had become quicker and deeper than before and I realized he was about to release himself. I was relieved I would finally be able to rest but my inner demon whimpered in my head longing for this to never end. I felt my release burst past him and out of my folds as my body gave in and grew limp. It was then I felt his release shoot into me with a heat much hotter than my own and together we let out a moan only his ended in a loud growl.

He pulled himself out and rolled next to me gaining back a calm speed of breathing. After long uncounted minutes he stood and pulled me up beside him. We exited the cave entirely naked and submerged ourselves in the cool pool of water just below. My skin chilled but my insides remained heated and throbbing. He held me close as we let the scent and all proof of the night wash away from our bodies.

We returned to the cave and dressed ourselves in silence before he took me in an embrace and we returned to my home on the shore. Before going inside and leaving his arm's hold I gave him one last kiss, just like the first and stepped away. I fell asleep quickly in my chair but my sleep wasn't deep. I could feel my surroundings and knew even in my sleep I was but a blink away from waking up.


	8. Saying Goodbye, AN Saying Hello

That's what I did just hours later when I heard Rin stirring around and hopping out of bed. "Good morning," I spoke to her in a light hearted voice. She smiled at me and I smiled back after her stomach grumbled and she rubbed it. I cooked quickly making extra for I had a feeling they would leave today after their short stay. I packed dried meats and plenty of raw vegetables and fresh water.

Everyone enjoyed breakfast this time; even Sesshomaru indulged himself in a little. I had noticed he'd finished off the remainder of the stew sometime after I'd fallen asleep and I was very proud for that. I of course mentioned nothing and didn't change the way I treated Lord Sesshomaru. I was thankful it had not become awkward but we remained indifferent. "Are we to leave today Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked with sadness in her voice. Sesshomaru nodded to the little girl and she began to sulk.

Before she could protest I handed her a small box wrapped with a bow. She eagerly took it and opened it forgetting all about being upset. I watched as she pulled the small necklace from the box and her eyes lit up with awe. "It's a pearl from the ocean to remember me by," I smiled at her. She hugged me tightly and I felt her tears wet my kimono sleeve. I wiped them away and tossed a bag to Jaken who looked at it unbelieving.

"You have to promise to share with Rin okay Jaken?" He remained silent as he peeked into the bag. His large eyes lit up and he hummed an agreement as he showed Rin the handmade kites from over his shoulder. I then tossed a large piece of raw meat over to A-uh and stood up facing Lord Sesshomaru. "You are welcome here any time Lord Sesshomaru, please do come and visit again." I bowed low before standing straight once more.

An unreadable expression remained on his face as he nodded once. Doubt filled my mind but I pushed it away. Even if he was never to return what we shared the previous night will truly last me a lifetime. I gave him a warm smile to which his head tilted only slightly and only for a brief moment. I wasn't even sure I could believe what I saw so I dismissed it entirely and said my goodbyes as they left.

A/N

Sorry this chapter is short but I just publish chapters 1-8 all at once. I've been writing this story the past week and finally got a decent enough outline to avoid getting writer's block or losing interest. If you're enjoying the story please review if you're not then I'm pretty sure you should have stoped reading long before now. =) Anyways I wanted everyone to know I'm a highly busy person so sometimes I might only get out one or two updates in the time span of a month, however my updates are usually like this, 8 chapters and what not. I try to never publish one at a time just in case my creativity takes me in a totally different direction and I have to do a re-write, which I usually end up doing. However 1-8 are first time drafts but I only disliked a few parts (cleaning shirt part yeah worded way too sloppy!) but as of now I don't plan on changing it unless I republish once the entire story is completed. Thanks for reading and if you do read and have an account please leave me something, like seriously a smiley face is cool. New update within two weeks or so, oh and I know my lack of constant updating may lead to less favorites and followers but sorry FanFiction isn't my life so I have to manage my time. Please be patient and supportive don't hate. =) Stay Lovely pet!


	9. Keeping Busy

Chapter 9-Keeping Busy

It had almost been a full moon cycle since the group had left. I was sulking in turmoil, feeling completely alone. I felt shamful, only one day with them and I knew they would have a place within my heart forever. It didn't help that the weather was becoming eratic. The day would be full of shine and almost instantly turn into showers of rain. The scent of the storm always causing an ache within the pit of my stomache.

"If I make them gifts fate will surely have them return to me," I thought out loud. I remembered the way Rin, Jaken, and A-uh's eyes lit up at their depature gifts, perhaps I could see it once more? I tried to banish the thoughts of Lord Sesshomaru before they could appear but it was no use. He was there the moment I closed my eyes, his majestic beauty illuminating the mere thought.

I found myself washed away in the memories of the waterfall and the over whelming urge to share myself with him in such a way was unbearable. I heard my whimper and shot out of my state of mind. I needed to keep myself busy, too often I was losing myself in daydreams that left me hot, bothered, and unfulfilled.

I started working on Rin's toy first, I'd already given her a doll but it was only a job done out of boredom. I wanted Rin to hold something fit for royalty, a doll that could compare to no other, a doll she would cherish even into her adult years. I decided it was best to use stone instead of wood and what could be better than the toughened rock from beneathe the surface of the ocean?

I had found the perfect sized rock and gotten to work quickly. I used an extended claw to carve into it and found it difficult to be percise. I remained very concentrated on the depth, thickness, and curvature of the lines I scraped until a beautiful statue was held in my hands. I had made intricate details in the kimono of the woman and her headpiece was extensivly decorated. She looked like a goddess, a small goddess unfit for child's play, it was perfect.

It had taken me days to complete the statue but the end result was well worth it. My next creation seemed to fall perfectly into my hands as I explored an underwater cavern that led to a beautiful enclosed cave made entirely of every colored crystals. I found a number of small formations I could easily tie into thread and make a necklace with. The journey back home proved difficult as I had overloaded my carrying capasity having dived nude as usual.

When I returned home I was surprised to catch the scent of an extremely near by demon. It's scent was repulsive and almost masked by that of human blood. I placed the many crystals in my home and got suited up. I wore no armor but I took my father's sword Kisendo with me. I was almost relieved to be heading to the demon I would surely slaughter as I let the frustrations of my mind out.

I found the demon residing in the darkness of the thickest part of the forrest. The trees hid the fact that the sun was still high in the sky and it looked like a moonless night. A large spider decended on its silky web to face me, its smile filled with wicked intentions. "A human so far from any others," it toyed. "I will do away with all those lonely thoughts that plauge you mortal," his voice slythered into my ears.

"I've come to rid the world of your foul stentch demon," my voice flat and unemotional. The demon seemed surprised I wasn't trembling before its sight and quickly took notice to Kisendo at my side. "A demon aura surround your katana woman, where did such a being aquire it?" It was demanding as if I had broken some sort of unwritten law of humans carrying a weapon made of demon bone.

"Its none of your concern, you should be more worried about my skill in using such a weapon." My voice remained unmoved as the body of the demon decended fully to the ground in front of me. "I will tear into your sun kissed flesh and bathe in your bloody screams woman. It will only be a shame to take such beauty from the world of humans, too far and few are the females as beautiful as you."

The demon had the upper torso of a man and the body of a large black hairy spider. The demon's entire body was covered in green markings much similar to the other world's tribal tattoos. His mouth held nothing but two long fangs and blood red lips. His green eyes seemed to glow with the back drop of his long dishealveled black hair. "That's right woman, look into my eyes, let me see into your soul beautiful one."

The demon suddenly began to change it's appearence, it now stood on two legs in a human form. "What trickery is this," I demanded now noticing I was unable to move. The demon now stood before me as Sesshomaru, the only demon I have ever come to fear. "Stop this now," I demanded only my voice was just a whisper. Sesshomaru held out his hand and I took it hestitently, I knew this was some form of deception but my mind was becoming unclear.

Sesshomaru's warm hands were removing my kimono as his lips plants kisses on my exposed neck. "Sesshomaru," I moaned as I now stood fully unclothed before him. He had removed his clothes as well and I couldn't help but trace my fingers along his front side as I studied every inch. He leaned in to kiss me and I suddenly drew back against my body's wishes. "Sesshomaru," I started, "Will you say my name?"

Sesshomaaru looked angry all of a sudden, his eyes glowing green and his fangs extending to match his claws. "You are worthless human, why such I remember such a thing?" His voice was his and I felt my chest throb, was her truly breaking my heart? I felt it hard to breathe as he lashed out at me and pushed me to the ground. "Sesshomaru, please," I cried out quietly, "I don't understand."

He began to speak but my ears couldn't hear him, all I saw before me was his face looking down at me. His eyes were golden and his hair was brushing my tear staind cheeks. Suddenly he disappeared and my vision returned to me as my hearing became less muffled. This wasn't Sesshomaru, this was an imposter and I had fallen into its trap.

I reahed for Kisendo and picked myself up as the spider demon continued to rage thinking I saw my lover before my eyes. "How would you like to die beast," I asked through clenched teeth. It was I who tore apart his flesh and bathed in his bloody screams. I made his death linger on until the creature could no longer thrill me.

I gathered the demon's still living abdomen and took it home with me. It served to make the woven silk thread for Rin's crystal necklace. I had thought of then ridding myself of the foul smelling body part but decided I would use it to make clothes and whatever else I might find use for it for. That's when I decided to make Rin a new dress, a dress nothing could pierce.

It had taken me a while to use the 'crocheting' ability I had learned in the other world but I managed to get the hang of it. It took me many hours to finally complete the first layer and the days that followed it only took longer and longer as I made the stitch tighter and thicker. Finally I completed Rin's third and final gift by dyeing it a bright yellow and making sure nothing could penetrate it.

I decided I would make Jaken's gift next, I know he could use a new robe as he was always tripping on the one he wore. Again I used the same technique as I did with Rins and it took just as long. I dyeed his a brown color to match the one he now wore and was quite pleased with myself. I then decided to take a day off and relax in the ocean.

I swam down to the forgotten statues far out into the depths of the sea when I found the chest filled with gold nuggets. Again I was ill prepared to carry such things but lucked out in finding an old leather bag with no holes. I filled it completely up when I finally felt the presence of another being.

How long it had been watching me I will never know but as I turned to return home I came face to face with the awful yet beautiful creature. It's hair was like many fins of the most beautiful white fish and its eye were large and white. It's body was covered in colorful scales until it turned into a fin matching it's hair. It's hands looked slightly more human that the rest of its body but were webbed and wrinkled.

"You trespass," it spoke through the waters. "I meant no disrespect," I answered. It barred its teeth at the sound of my voice. "What kind of creature walks on land and still is able to breathe and speak in the world beneathe the surface?" Its voice was demanding and accusing. "Are you the murderer of Lady Megami-Mizu?" I was shocked to hear the familiar name. "I am not," I answered.

It apparently didn't hear me as it rushed at me with its spear. I dodged many attacks but my blood circled me as it tore into my arm. "It is a death wish to bleed into these waters, every serpent near and far will know you are here land dweller." I thought it was turning to leave but it attacked one last time allowing me to dig my claws into its neck and tear away its beautiful head from its body.

I could hear the underwater roars of beasts closing in and the waters shift directions at their weight and speed. I pulled the body of my attacker to me and used my demonic energy to move quickly back to shore, making certain I was not near my house as I walked onto land. I retreated into the forrest as many large beasts surfaced not far from me. I managed to retreat just in time as the shore was drowned in saltwater.

It was a days journey returning home while still carrying the bag of gold and body of the sea demon. I ignored my task of forging Jaken a gift to fous on the body of the sea demon. It's scales were colorful, sharp, and strong. I had tried to attack the demon with my claws and I was instead cut to the bone by its scales; they could prove useful. I ripped them from the demons flesh and soon I had removed them all.

I disposed of the mutliated demon's body as far into the forrest without journeying over a day and returned home. I used Kisendo to melt down the gold nuggets and created Jaken a necklace with an extra brown crystal as the center piece. He would be most pleased with the workmanship and feel highly. I'm sure I would one day regret feeding the imp's ego further.

Next was A-uh I decided. No use in putting Sesshomaru at the front of my mind having been able to avoid his agonizing memory lately. I had noticed the size of the demon's saddle and could only guess the weight of it equaled more than what it appeared. I used a full moon cycle to crochet a comfortable silk support for him with the spider demon's useful web.

It wasn't but seconds after I had completed the saddle support when the half demon Inuyasha's scent engulfed me. Inuyasha and the Kagome girl had to be, by far, one of the last people I wanted to see. I did not like my saviours of the other world. The girl was far too strange for a human and the half breed well, he was too much in general. His scent closely matched that of Sesshomaru's in too many ways but wasn't nearly pleasing to my scenses as Lord Sesshomarus was.

I managed to put up a barrier around my home masking it to appear as a long deep hole in the earth. My scent in the area could not be hidden but I wasn't worried; the salt water would would cover my hiding place in the waves hidden behind a rock not far from shore. It wouldn't take them long to arrive as far as I could tell from the increasing strenght of their scent. They had others with them as well including two demons.

"Well Kagome you'll be glad to know that girl is most likely still alive. Her scent is all over this place," Inuyasha growled. "Kiseki Riakkishi you mean? The girl you brought back from your time Kagome?" Another female human asked. "That's such good news! I've been so worried we made the wrong decision," Kagome was looking out across the sand. "There seems to be another hole," a human male spoke up.

"Do you think it's from that huge gross worm Inuyasha?" Kagome squealed while holding tightly to a small fox demon. "If it is," Inuyasha took in a deep whiff, "then this was his old home. I can't smell any demon except that rotting corpse we found earlier." Kagome sighed in relief and put the fox demon back on the ground. "Do you think Kiseki was a demon slayer? Could she have killed that demon?" Everyone now looked to the questioning Kagome and she blushed.

"I'm not sure what kind of demon it was, it smelled like salt water though," I ducked behind my rock quickly as all eyes turned to the ocean. "Where do you think she is now Inuyasha?" The unnamed female's voice asked. "I'm not sure, the salt water seems to be over powering most other scents. I'd bet she isn't very far though," he added. "Why do you say that?" The small fox demon piped up.

"Her scent is all over this place, almost like she lives here," Kagome laughed nervously. "But Inuyasha there's nothing to show anyone has lived here, there's not even a house," she giggled. "I know that, but still, her scent is marked all over the place," he fought back. "Maybe she camped here for a while before leaving once more," the monk suggested. "Maybe," Inuyasha aggreed. "We need to get back into the forrest, we're too exposed here," the human female demanded.

With that they left quickly and I was happy they were moving away faster than a human could. I peeked from behind the rock and saw them in the air leaving inland bound. "Fate, you are far too kind to me," I breathed. I had managed to avoid the two and their friends so easily it was almost unreal. The half demon had easily fallen for the hole, my barrier wasn't even noticed. I laughed to myself as I finally came back to shore. The hanyou was far too easy to discieve, Sesshomaru would have never fallen for such simple tactics.

There he was again, clouding my head with his memory. It was impossible not to admit the truth to myself, I had easily fallen for the inu gami. His hold on my heart was breath taking in that I had never experienced anything like it. I had already knew what his gift would be, although the thought of him not accepting it was terrifing. Nonetheless I went to making it quickly, it was by far the most painful to create even in its simplicity, but of course the most meaningful.

Again out of boredom I started carving wood. I made four boxes with removable lids and decided I would store Lord Sesshomaru and his companion's gifts in them. I carved each of their names in one and then desided to get more creative. On Rin's box I carved all sorts of flowers and butterflies. On Jaken's I carved underwater scenery and fish. A-uh's I kept simple, with clouds and birds. It was Lord Sesshomaru's I found the most difficult to design.

I finally decided to carve the scenes from our night together; the waterfall, the cloudless night with the moon, the damp cave in all it's wonder, and then the empty bowl of stew with his top swaying in the wind. I could feel the heat in my cheeks as I recalled the events. I then purified each of the gifts as my mother had taught me to do with things forged from demons and placed them in the corresponding box.


	10. Unwelcome Visitor

Chapter 10-Unwelcome Visitor

I was lost in my thoughts of Sesshomaru for many days before my body jolted suddenly to a standing posistion. A demon was headed my way, fast. I had no time to dress myself and prepare for battle so I simply waited. It didn't take long for the creature to appear before me with poisionus insects swarming him. It wore the face of a babboon and a pelt of white fur as a cover over its body.

"Who are you," I asked feeling the powerful energy it possessed. "I've come to ask the same question of you human," it replied. The pelt and mask fell away and turned to smoke and the insects fled revealing a human looking demon. Its black hair was long and perfetly brushed to his sides. His kimono only added ontract to his light colored skin and evil eyes.

"I am Kiseki," I answered quickly. "I am Naraku," he answered firmly with a dark grin. "Surely you have not troubled yourself to only learn my name," I questioned smuggly. "I have not," Naraku laughed. "I have come to take you as well," it said assuringly. "What good would that bring you," I asked defensivly. "I plan to use you to lure out a hanyou and his priestess," he answered still smiling.

"Do you speak of Inuyasha and Kagome," I asked tensing up. "I do," he stepped forward. "Why on earth would they seek me out? I have no permanet ties to the group," I was nervous. "They seem to think otherwise," he laughed. "What do you plan to do to them once you've lured them out," I asked. "I'm going to kill them."

"Do you plan the same fate for me as well Naraku?" The demon now stood only inches from me. "I would not care to, such beauty is uncommon," his dark voice made my hair rise. "Why should I help you," I demanded trying to stand my ground in such a situation I found it difficult as my voice cracked. Naraku pulled a thick strand of hair from my face and leaned down to be at eye level. "What is it you desire Kiseki," his breath rolled over my skin and made me shiver slightly.

"I desire nothing you can give me Naraku," I replied with the thought of Sesshomaru pushing forward in my mind. "That's too bad then, although I will try to find something," he licked his lips, " to suffice as payment." I couldn't move as his eyes bore into my own. His lips softly brushed mine before forcing them open. A thick miasma filled my throat and lungs before I felt his tongue lick my lip and exit my mouth. I felt his arms pick me up and watched the ground fade away from our bodies.

My lips tingled as I fought to stay awake even with the over whelming heaviness of my eyelids. Another's lips had touched mine and betrayed the memory of Lord Sesshomaru. I felt the tear escape my eye and warm my cheek before sliding away. My heart ached at the feeling of flying in another's arms, it wasn't nearly the same. With Sesshomaru I felt peace, freedom surrounding me as we wove ourselves through the air. With Naraku I felt like a caged bird torn away from her mate before he could return. It was my last thought before finally losing conscience.

When I gained back my conscience I found myself still unable to open my eyes or even move. Naraku's voice was close but he spoke to someone with the voice of a woman. "Inuyasha and the others have caught her scent and are following it here Naraku," the woman reported. "They should arrive in no less than three nights." I heard her footsteps trail away and tried to move once more.

"Not to worry then Kiseki, we will have plenty of time to become more...acuainted with one another before they arrive. Sleep now little pet for you will need your energy when you awake." His voice was soft and calm but remained dark and disturbing. What did he have planned to do with me? I tried again to move but I was unable so I laid there replaying my night with Sesshomaru over and over to escape my reality.

It was many hours later when I felt his cold hands touch my face, I flinched in my attempt to move away but nothing more. "Ah so you're awake. You're strong then woman, most wouldn't wake for another day or so. Open your eyes then Kiseki, I want to see your eyes." I tried to move again but nothing in my body wanted to work, not even my eyes. "What a shame then, I shall wait then. It wouldn't be as fun without seeing your eyes and hearing your screams." A soft, dark chuckle faded away with Naraku's footsteps. "Oh Sesshomaru," I screamed in my head, "Please come find me!"

It was odd and painful gaining back my ability to move. It was as if I was a mere yelp learning to do things for the first time. Standing wasn't an option I soon realized as I fell back to my knees and my hands were almost too slow to catch me. What had Naraku done to me? I knew he would return soon so I fought against my delimia and forced my eyes open.

"So you've decided to wake up and play," his face was in front of me. Had he never even left? I felt his cold fingers wrap around my arms and pull me up to stand. I had diffiulty and emense throbbing pain throughout my entire body and he gladly accepted me leaning towards him for support. "Would you care for something to eat?" His voice was next to my ear and only caused my trembling body to do so more violently.

"I am not hungry," I snarled as I pushed him away from me. My weak force against him wasn't enough to move him but he did so willingly letting me go. I tried to keep my knees from buckleing under me but it was no use. I thought I would fall to the floor once more but instead I was thankful to find a wawll to my side to support me. "I will let you regain your stenght for a while longer but then it'll be time for us to get to know eachother Kiseki."

I watched him disappear into the darkness that engulfed the other side of the room. "Go to Hell Naraku," I growled as I continued to fight to have control over my body. Should I reveal my true nature, should I unleash my demon? It was the haunting question I always tried to refuse but would I have to this once to survive? I fell to the floor once more, "Focus Kiseki," I mummbled to myself. I attempted to let the barrier on my soul fall away but nothing eyes shot open wide with fear and disbelief. My gift to Sesshomaru, I no longer have the will to change.

SESSHOMARU POV

It was that damned human woman invading my thoughts. Her face flashed behind my closed eyelids and I growled deep within my throat. I had pushed her to the darkest corner of my mind shortly after we had left her odd home on the shore line. Why now after all this time would she return to me? I opened my eyes to find the sun just rising, we were only a short journey to her home perhaps my inner desire was controling my thoughts.

Together we walked towards the shore, her sent had still not met my nose. "Lady Kiseki," Rin ran past me when the view of the home came forward. "Lady Kiseki, we have returned to visit!" Even Jaken seemed happy to return to her presence as he ran after Rin telling her to slow down and stop yelling. "Rin get back," I growled low. It was Naraku's scent, it was faint and almost unnoticable but it was definatly here.

Rin quickly hid behind me as Jaken stood next to me. I couldn't feel her presence, I couldn't even feel his. I entered the odd home for the first time to discover a table with four boxes carved of wood. I ignored them and searched the house finding nothing but the still living abdomen of a weak spider demon. She's gone and I know who can tell me where she is, "Naraku."

Rin and Jaken had hestitantly entered the house finding the four boxes and taking a closer look. "Oh Lady Kiseki has made us gifts," Rin exclaimed taking down a box. "Look Jaken this one is for you, it has your name on it. Look at the beautiful fish I wonder if that's what it looks like under water." She was squealing with happiness and took down another box. "This is for A-uh, I wonder what is it?" She had a look of disappointment but soon began smiling as she took down the third box leaving only one.

"I have found mine," she screamed. "Oh look at the flowers and butterflies!" I watched as she opened it and pulled out a yellow dress. She immeaditly took the one she was wearing off and pulled the new one over her head. "It fits perfectly," she gasped. Jaken had done the same with a robe and it fit even better than the one he wore before. "This material is strong, made from demon silk perhaps?" Jaken concluded as he pulled out a golden necklace and placed it on his shoulders with his head held high.

"Oh Jaken its beautiful, I wonder how she made all these things?" Rin was now pulling out a statue of a woman, it was small and looked so delicate but was made of solid stone. "Its a new doll," she breathed as she embraced it before tucking it into her pocket. She looked down into the box once more and seemed as though she was in a trance. "It's so beautiful," her voice was suddenly calm and I watched with the slightest curoisty.

Rin's hands were delicate as she pulled a necklace from the bottom of her box and watched the light reflect off the many, every colored, crystals. In the center of the necklace was a bold blue crystal shaped an awful lot like a butterfly. Jaken helped Rin secure the necklace around her neck and she sat down happy just toying with her new gifts. "It seems A-uh was lucky enough to recieve a very large yet light weight and soft saddle support from Lady Kiseki," Jaken said as he pulled the large thing from A-uh's box.

"Let's go put it on him Jaken," Rin yelled. Jaken left the home first followed by Rin who stopped at the door. "Lord Sesshomaru," she looked to the remaining box on the table, "Don't forget to open yours." She smiled and ran after Jaken. I did not intend to look within the box but Rin's voice echoed in my head. I looked at the intricate designs of all the surfaces in disgust. I had bed a human woman as my father had done, it was repulsive.

I lifted the lid and found a small jewel glowing a soft blue that almost appeared white. Lifting it up the delicate almost invisible white silk chain followed it. "So she has made me a necklace as well," I thought out loud holing it up to my face. "Oh Lord Sesshomaru its so beautiful," Rin's voice came from behind me. "Do you need help putting it on?" I nodded once and knelled down. After handing the gift to Rin I felt her tiny fingers struggle to latch it correctly before sighing in triumph.

She ran around to face me and softly touched the jewel, "Never take it off." I watched her eyes moving over the jewel for a moment before they lifted to stare into mine. "Kiseki is in trouble isn't she Lord Sesshomaru?"My gaze fell upon a katana, a suit of armor, a pair of daggars, and a bow and single arrow. It was Kiseki's no doubt, demon forged and emitting strong energy that could possibly out do that of the tetsusaiga. Surely she would not wander away without such prized posessions. I didn't know how to answer but it wasn't needed. "Will you save her?" Her eyes were pleading yet she was smiling. "I will try."


	11. Lover's Growl

Chapter 11-Lover's Growl

KISEKI POV

Naraku had returned to me only moments ago but it felt like years. I was bleeding from the small but deep incisions he was enjoying carving into my human skin. My screams echoed in my head as I cursed myself for giving away my only escape, my only way to transform into my true self. I cursed my mother for ever teaching me the ways of purification for a demon. I cursed Sesshomaru for stealing away my heart with no intention to give his own. I was so naive to believe in such waste and no it was going to end my life in the form of a human!

By the time the woman returned to report Inuyasha approaching the next morning I was all but dead. I was covered in my own blood yet I had no wounds or scars. Naraku had sealed them but the pain they had did not fade. "Bring her Kagura," Naraku demanded as he disappeared. Only moments later I was outside, in the morning wind with the sun warming my tender flesh. I relaxed on the softness beneathe me and slowed my rapid breathing.

Just below me I heard the sounds of Inuyasha and Naraku exchanging words before battling. "A fair trade I would say, the woman for the jewel shards," Naraku laughed. "I smell her blood what have you done with her Naraku," Inuyasha demanded. "Do you truly wish to see her," Naraku asked. "Kagura bring her."

The wind pulled at the strands of my hair not soaked in my own blood. I was dropped from the air a little distance to the ground. I screamed out as the pain of my hidden wounds pulsed through my body. My scream died down into heavy breathing as I felt the barrier surround me. "You bastard," Inuyasha growled as he attacked. "Kagome we have to get through that barrier while Inuyasha distracts Naraku," the monk commanded.

Every blow they sent at the barrier sent pain through my wounds. My screams finally stopped them and I looked at the group. Kagome now had an arrow drawn and I saw the glow that illuminated it. So she is a priestess with the power of purification. As the arrow released I watched it take down the barrier but it did not stop as it headed for me. I quickly put up my hand and the arrow disiapated causing the battle ground to grow silent.

"My arrow, it just disappeared," Kagome breathed. "Stupid girl," I growled. As the group rushed to me another barrier was put up and I screamed out at the pain once more. Inuyasha once again began battling Naraku and the fight continued on. Someone just die already, I want to go home. That's when I felt him, his presence made my body tremble, his scent clouded my head, it was Sesshomaru.

I looked up to see him standing before the barrier with an angered expression. His eyes were narrowed and his claws ready. Naraku seemed surprised to see him but only laughed evily. "Will the brothers stand together against me," he snarled in contempt. Brothers? Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are brothers?

"Just let her go Naraku," Kagome cried out. "I'll give you the jewel shards if you just let her go!" Everyone but Sesshomaru and I looked at the girl. Sesshomaru kept his eyes on Naraku while I kept my eyes on his neck. There was my gift, my freedom. The barrier shattered as I stood weakly. I gasped as I felt the pain of my wounds opening. "Don't be foolish woman, I will kill you where you stand," Naraku threatened.

"How dare you," I turned to face him. "How dare you lower me to be used as your pathetic bait for such a weak possession as the Shikon Jewel. Although you seem to be in dire need of such worthless power if you cannot even slay the hanyou!" Everyone was in shock, possibly even Sesshomaru but his expression did not betray him.

"Who in the hell do you think you are? We're trying to save you idiot and you want to call me the weak one?" Inuyasha snarled at me. "I will not play your games any longer Naraku," I ignored Inuyasha. "Such bold words for a weak human female," Naraku chuckled. "I will enjoy torturing the life from your beautiful body after I've finished with my guests." The ground shook and roots erupted from the soil and wrapped around everyone.

The attempts to get away only multiplied the attack and soon, even Sesshomaru was entrapped within the assult of Naraku. I was the only one that stood before him untouched. "Now Kiseki you will hear the screams of your saviours as I take their life. As for Sesshomaru I will devour him and enjoy his powers as my own. I let out a possessive growl annd moved to attack before stopping suddenly.

Sesshomaru pulsed within the tomb of roots and his powers called me forward. I walked towards the enlarged lump and pressed my hand on the demoni hide. It was not Sesshomaru's powers that called to me, it was my own. I watched as the flesh of Naraku withered away by the touch of my hand. Inside the mound I found Sesshomaru submerged in an awful scented liquid, sleeping?!

Again he pulsed and I entered the flesh and it closed behind me. I held my breath as I pushed myself towards his drifting body and almost screamed as his eyes shot open at me. I grabbed onto his empty sleeve and pulled him in for an embrace. He wasn't dead! My energy seemed to drain out of me as I slowly closed my eyes. I felt him reach for his sword and suddenly I was engulfed in light.

SESSHOMARU POV

My energy increased and my power surged through me; who is this human? I unsheathed Tenseiga and immeaditly the sword reacted by producing a powerful light which erupted us from Naraku's attack as well as the others. Lumps of flesh littered the ground surrounding us and I looked to Naraku.

The revolting demon was bleeding out a thick posionus miasma and panting heavily. "Damn you," he coughed towards me before fleeing away quickly with Kagura. Inuyasha and his companions were gathering together to ensure everyone was okay and then rushing towards me. "Is she dead," Kagome wailed at me. They stopped in time to see Kiseki's chest rise and fall.

"She's unconsciene, we should take her back to Kaede right away," Sango demanded. "Then you can take her back to your world Kagome to keep her safe from Naraku," the monk added. The group aggreed and stepped forward. "That is not your decision," my voice was low as I fought back a protective growl. Did this woman come from another world?

"Its the only safe place for her Sesshomaru," Inuyasha growled. "Now hand her over, she means nothing to you." The hanyou needed to learn his place but I didn't have time for stupid games. I soared into the sky and disappeared from the area quickly holding the human in my arms. I released the growl I was holding back as the sky rumbled with thunder to mask it. Surely this human meant nothing to me.


	12. Awakening

Chapter 12-Awakening

KISEKI POV

I groaned as I shifted my weight and the soreness hit me. I was drowsy and light headed to say the least. A foul stentch met my nose and I groaned again as I rasied myself up into a sitting position. "She's awake," a child's voice screamed with relief. I covered my ears quickly and let out a groan of dismay. "Oh, I'm sorry lady Kiseki, I was just so worried," it was Rin's soft whisper that met my ears. I sighed in approval and lay my head back down.

"Rin leave her alo-" Jaken's screaming was ended with a loud 'thud'. "Quiet down Master Jaken Lady Kiseki's head hurts," Rin whispered harshly towards the imp. In agreement they both remained quiet. Kiseki tried to ignore the foul odor but it was too over whelming so she sat back up. Noticing she was home once more she asked Rin, "How long have I been here?" Rin smiled and leaned towards her, "You've been here for five nights and four days Lady Kiseki."

Suddenly repulsed I realized the odor was coming from me. No bath in over a week, still covered in dirt, dried blood, and the mucus of Naraku; I shot out of bed. I managed to choke down my vomit as I raced outside. The bright sun caught me off guard and I quickly shielded my eyes and continued to stumble to the water. I shredded my clothing quickly with my eyes closed and submerged myself in the cool water.

For at least an hour I scrubbed away at my skin rubbing it raw in many places. My hair was torture until a piece of soap 'plop'ed next to me and floated in the water. I looked at Lord Sesshomaru standing at the water's edge obviously at the mercy of my foul smell. I held back my vomit once more as I grabbed the soap and scrubbed it against my flesh. I was displeased to find certain areas were still under the influence of Naraku's torture as they prickled with stinging pain.

I finally walked back to shore and quickly fetched some hanging fruit from a nearby tree and dug my teeth into it. It was horrible how hungry I was and how much more worse my stomache ached than anything else. "Lady Kiseki," I turned to see Rin blushing. She quickly handed me a piece of cloth and I wrapped my body in it. "Thank you Rin," I smiled and got her a piece of fruit as well.

Together we sat under the tree enjoying the sweet fruit and playing in the sand until the moon appeared in the sky. Suddenly a large shadow blocked the light of Jaken's newly made fire and we both looked up. "Rin go inside," Lord Sesshomaru spoke kindly to her but kept his narrow eyes on me. "Hurry up Rin, we need to get some sleep," Jaken yelled at her. Rin gave me a soft kiss on the cheek and said, "Goodnight," before going inside.

"So you will be leaving once more then," I glared at Sesshomaru. "I never planned to stay," he retorted calmly. "I never expected it of you," I snapped before lowering my head in shame, "I had only hoped." I tried to walk away and go inside to join the others even if there was no way I would sleep. "Do you wish to return home?" He asked as he pulled me back sharply making my wince before he lossened his grasp. "I am home," I said confused.

"The girl with Inuyasha, do you wish to go back with her?" I shook my head not understanding, "Where?" His expression dropped into boredom and annoyance. "I don't know, to her home perhaps" He guessed. I suddenly knew what he was talking about and pushed away without any luck. "I will never go back there, that world is awful. I belong here, this is my birthplace, my home, my world. If you think for one moment I will go willingly you're wrong." I was thrashing at him with no luck of doing any damage.

"I brought you back here to make your choice," he assured. "They were going to take me back?" He did not answer but his eyes told me everything. I was beyond pissed. "You didn't let them take me, why not?" I aasked out of curoisty. He turned away not giving me an answer. "is it because you do not know that you do not answer," I called after him. He stopped but did not turn. "I feel it to you know; I don't like it either," I answered. "Of course my reasons are only because you let yours stand in the way," I turned away and began walking. How could I let myself love him if he could not even accept me in this human form?


	13. Staying Clear Of Sesshomaru

Chapter 13-Staying Clear Of Sesshomaru

The next morning Rin said her goodbyes and thanked me for thegifts. I was amused at her making Jaken give his thanks as well. They disappeared into the treeline but Sesshomaru stayed behind meeting my gaze. My eyes fell to the jewel around his neck, my ability to use my demon powers lying within it. I stepped forward to close the little distance between us. I looked straight and peered into the jewel.

"The day you accept me as a human will never come. I only fear if it does it will be too late," I looked up to his surprised eyes. "But perhaps you will grace me with your presence once or twice more before that fateful day if it is to ever come Lord Sesshomaru." With that a steped back, bowed and turned back to my house. He left silently and I did not turn back to watch, how could I?

I had given away my right as a demon to a being unable to return my love of being a human. The irony tasted bitter in my mouth but I knew the truth. I could never take back the gift, I had given it to him knowing this. I also knew he would not return to my home even for the child's sake. Lord Sesshomaru had a heart hidden within the shadows of his soul and no one could convince those shadows to fade but Sesshomaru himself.

I pushed away fate's impossible task of gaining the love of Sesshomaru and decided to focus on finding my brother if he exsisted. I wasn't sure where to even start but asking questions of human villiagers was a good enough option for me to pack up and head out. I would miss my home but I couldn't just drown away in my sorrow without anything to do. I was fed up with the solitary silence and even the waves could not appease my mind. I left without so much as cleaning.

Thankfully blending with the humans was a skill I possessed even as a lonesome female traveler. I pulled along a cart filled with fruit and everything I could salvage from home including blankets, kimonos, jewelry, even a few pieces of coral and shells. I got along great with the people of the first village I came across. Many were ecstatic to buy or trade for the seashells and fruit and I had many of each.

I traveled through four different villages and managed to not run into a single demon nor did I hear anything of my sibling. It wasn't until the fifth village that I ran into trouble. It was the first in the Musashi area and unfortunatly I had to make a stop. I was running low on water and there's no way I'd make it to the next village however far it might be. It was the scent of Lord Sesshmaru's half brother Inuyasha that provoked me to avoid it but nonetheless I could not.

Coming into the village was simple enough without the hanyou noticing but it wasn't long before he did. "It's her scent I know it is," Inuyasha growled to the monk. They stopped in front of me as I sipped at the chilled water given to me by an old woman. "Kiseki," the monk questioned. I pulled off my hood and smiled at the two. "Yes," I questioned. "What did Sesshomaru do to you," Inuyasha demanded coming to me and examining my body.

"Lord Sesshomaru has done nothing to harm me," I chuckled. "Have you returned so you can go back to the other world?" The small fox demon spoke up from behind me. "I have not," I narrowed my eyes. "Naraku has it out for you," the demon slayer now said coming up a small hill to the side of me. "I do not care of Naraku's intentions, I have a will of my own and I'm far too busy to deal with the likes of him."

"You need to go back," Inuyasha growled. "I will not return to that time, if any try to make me I will murder them," I warned. It was Inuyasha who reacted; in just a moment I was knocked out cold. "Why on earth have you done such a thing," a elderly woman yelled at Inuyasha. "She needs to return to Kagome's time Naraku is after her," Inuyasha fought. "For what reason," the woman demanded. "We aren't sure Lady Kaede, it seems she has the abilities of a priestess but Naraku had her before we all discovered it," San go spoke.

"Bring her here," Kaede said. I was laid down on what felt like dried grass but I couldn't be sure as the scent was covered in the hanyou Inuyasha. It took many hours for me to finally wake and when I did I was greeted by an old lady wearing an eye patch. "Aw you've finally woken Kiseki," she calmed. "I will not go back," I stated rubbing my head. "Surely you have reasons then, for your traveling?"

"I am in search of a demon," I drank the water she handed me. "What demon is this," She asked now taking back the water. "I do not know his name, he was thought to be birthed from Lady Megami-Mizu and the demon Yokoshima." I stood slightly uncomfortable by her expression. "I've never known of any children between the two demons, perhaps you've been misinformed," she was hiding something. "Perhaps," I stated coldly. "Or perhaps he is still sealed away as the tale goes."

The woman sat quietly for a moment while thinking. "I have heard of a demon locked within the Gohoi Mountain by the barrier of it's mother. Any who travel to the mountain have been said to never return," she smiled. "Of course how else would such truths be known if no one had ever returned." I smiled and tried to hide my excitment at the new found information. Could this be my brother?

"Damn that Kagome for taking so long," I heard Inuyasha snarl as he made his way to the hut I now sat in. He seemed surprised to find me awake talking with Kaede as he entered. I ignored his stares and continue our conversation of the nearest town. "I'm not going to let you leave Kiseki," Inuyasha suddenly threatened. "I will do as I please," I retorted.

"Naraku will kill you," he shot back. "He can try, I am not the weak little human you see me as Inuyasha," I smiled.  
"You blood will not be on my hands Kiseki," he growled. "Please Inuyasha," I frowned, "Do not be so informal even if it suits you." He turned and stormed off growling and howling about humans and women. Kaede stood chuckling to herself before making her way to the door. "Are you not going to aid them in making sure I stay put?" She turned smiling, "You will do as you please," with that she left.

I did just as I said I would and left the town in the cover of night. I had to use a weak barrier to escape Inuyasha's nose but I managed. Kaede even left me a bag packed with medical supplies, food and water, and my other belongings I had brought with me. I wish I would be able to witness the rage Inuyasha would have at discovering me gone but I didn't have time to play games. I was on a mission to find my brother and staying clear of anything related to Sesshomaru, no matter how literal I found that to be.

A/N

Hello Readers!

I hope you're enjoying the story! I also hope everyone accepts the direction I'm taking it in. I know a reader reviewed and wanted Kiseki to hurry and transform into her demon self and I promise its coming but I started this story with a certain goal in mind and I'm staying true to those guidelines. I know pretty vague right? I don't want to give anything away cause my next update will definatly contain some great 'twists' I guess I can call them. As for now you'll just have to be patient and let me know what you like/dislike. Much Love Fluffy Fans!


	14. The Demon of Gohoi Mountain

Chapter 14-The Demon of Gohoi Mountain

It was quite a long distance to the next town and I was thankful Lady Kaede had packed me enough supplies to last the journey. Inuyasha would be hot on my tail the moment Kagome returned so I decided I shouldn't stay but kept moving. I managed to keep going for three full days without resting and passed straight through the town. I stayed just long enough to make some trades and have a hot meal.

The conversation of the public hut was interesting as they spoke of Amahiko, a water demon. I learned they believed that this was the demon who resided in the Gohoi Mountain but none knew for sure, no one had heard the demon's name and lived to tell anyone. I left the town completely engulfed in my own thoughts of this 'Amahiko'.

I decided to rest for a while next to a river, hoping the water would allow my scent to travel away from me in case any came close. The mountain was in my view just a few days ahead of me. My body relaxed against the bark of an old tree at the river's edge. I only needed a few hours to relax before I could continue on. My eyelids were heavy and it wasn't long before I'd fallen asleep.

I slowly began to awake at the movement of my nose twitching. It was a demon's scent and a strong one at that. My brain kick started and I jumped just in time to miss a demon's foot kicking the tree where my head had formally lain. "What the hell," I snarled towards him. "Pretty quick for a human," he laughed. Suddenly two more demons came running up, "Kouga," they panted together, "we can't keep up!"

"Well its dinner time boys," Kouga laughed looking down at me. "Come willingly and we'll make your death quick," he offered holding out his hand. I kicked away his hand and jumped up before running towards the Gohoi Mountain as fast as I could. "Good, I was hoping for a chance to play with my food," I heard Kouga growl. I hadn't gotten far when I suddenly found him standing in front of me. "How did you," shaking my head I ran in a different direction.

Kouga enjoyed cutting me off every way I turned but soon grew tired of it as did I. I withdrew my father's daggers, the Toudaichi pair. Perhaps the bones of the earth lord Koudo, would ground this wolf, even if he possessed two jewel shards. "You dare raise a weapon to Kouga our pack leader," the two others had caught up. "Hn," I retorted not letting my stare leave Kouga. "Stay back boys, I want this one to myself," Kouga licked his lips.

Kouga circled me in a predatory manner and I followed him with my eyes keeping my battle ready stance. Tired of his threatening gaze I attempted to strike him but he simply kicked the dagger from my hand. It landed a short distance behind me and Kouga took the opportunity to kick away the other dagger leaving me with no unsheathed weapon as he grabbed my throat.

"I'm done with your pathetic games woman," he growled with pleasure. I struggled against his weight and tried to push him away but nothing worked and only made his claws tighten around my neck. "Let me go," I coughed as I brought my closed fist across his face. His grip loosened from the surprise and I took the moment to bring my knee up into his groin and then threw him over my side. "Kouga!" His friends yelled to the cursing wolf demon on his hands and knees next to me.

"You're going to pay dearly for that wench!" In the blink of an eye I was across the clearing and slammed into the rough bark of a tree trunk with Kouga's body against mine. He brought his fist into my side and welcomed my body leaning into him in a reflex of his attack. I grabbed his traveling hand on my hip as he tried to explore against my skin. "Don't touch me savage," I threatened as I pushed his hands away.

Again his claws wrapped around my neck and he leaned in nibbling on my ear lobe. "I'm going to have fun playing with such a vigorous female," he whispered into my ear before biting down hard. I let of a yelp of pain as I caught Inuyasha's scent. "Damn you," I snarled. In only a few seconds Inuyasha had Kouga by his hair and pulled him off of me. "Leave her alone," Inuyasha demanded pulling out his Tetsusaiga. "Stay out of this mutt," Kouga retorted.

I took the distraction unwillingly but nonetheless I quickly took off towards the mountain once more. Once I was sure they weren't following me yet I created a barrier masking my scent and the sight of me from others. I would have to travel quickly if I wanted to keep away from Kouga's speed and Inuyasha's persistence. I did just that; I ignored my tiredness of this human form and focused on my running until my strength could no longer match my determination.

I was near the foot of the mountain when I decided to rest. It had been a full day and a small part of the evening in which I ran. I was surprised I covered as much distance as I had. I was pleased at the thought of Inuyasha needing to move at a pace in which his human companions would find acceptable as well as Kouga and his need to still find food for himself and his pack. I would surely have no problem finding the entrance into the mountain before either could find me.

After my first night of quality rest in too long a time I was now standing before the entrance of the mountain ready for whatever demon lay ahead. The cave entrance was large but very well hidden and it took me until the evening to finally find it. I could not sense or smell any demon but I expected as much. Amahiko was rumored to be locked in a barrier that only allowed others to pass through so surely his scent would not travel out of the barrier either.

NARAKU'S POV

Naraku was intrigued to find the woman with priestess abilities he'd captured not long ago wandering into the cave of this beast. Perhaps she was like Inuyasha and his group saving the travelers from the fate that bestowed those who entered the Mountain of Gohoi, how heartwarming. A wicked grin formed across Naraku's face at the sight of the beautiful woman, thinking she had a heart so pure.

Naraku's smile quickly faded at the memory of her bold words before he was so horribly damaged. He decided to allow his puppet to keep watch on the woman, he wanted to know more about her and what tied her to Inuyasha and his brother Sesshomaru. She was now passing the barrier put in place years ago by the Gohoi monks that once lived here. They had sealed away one of their own who had allowed demons to devour his soul in his last night so he might be given the chance to avenge his father against Naraku.

Many monks were murdered that day when he had awoken with a new half demon form. They could not kill the beast that was once their comrade and instead trapped him in his birthplace so it would one day be the place of his death. "Where are you Amahiko, if it's even you?" Naraku's eyes narrowed his body pulsed with surprise.

"How does this woman know of Amahiko the water demon trapped within his mother's barrier?" Naraku was growling at the vision of this mysterious woman from his puppet. It wasn't until her next words came that his smile returned to his lips. "Amahiko? Show yourself already! I know how to set you free, if you only let me see you-" Kiseki was cut off.

In front of her stood a monstrous demon at least half the size of the mountain itself. "Ah it sees I have another unsuspecting victim," the beast laughed picking up the tiny Kiseki in his large palm. "Are you Amahiko?" She demanded unmoved by his appearance. "Many have called me by that name but I am no such being. I am Kotuku, what's left of the Gohoi monk that once lived his mortal life here."

"Then you are of no use to me," Kiseki said plainly before withdrawing her katana. "Kisendo, end this beast," Kiseki demanded before slashing through the demon and all his armored flesh with no resistance. Following the demon's death the mountain began to collapse and Kiseki was trapped as the entrance was the first to crumble. Kiseki was then hit on top of her head and quickly passed out.

"Foolish girl," Naraku snarled as he pulled his puppet to save her from the fall of the mountain. "I need you alive," he smiled as he placed her body safely outside before disappearing. Naraku's plan was already in motion as he lowered the barrier surrounding him. It wouldn't take the others long to find him and he would finally have what he needed. "Even without the Shikon jewel I will end all of you," Naraku laughed wickedly.


	15. Intentions

Chapter 15-Intentions

Kiseki POV

The sun warmed my flesh and I slowly opened my eyes. I was a short distance away from the collapsed mountain and covered in dirt. How had I managed to save myself? I can't remember anything after the mountain began to fall. I cleared my senses and immediately Naraku's scent filled my head. Should I find him, do I really care if the being lives or dies?

I decided I would not allow myself to become hell bent on revenge like the members of Inuyasha's group. Naraku had used me yes but I still had my life and he hadn't truly taken anything from me. I had no reason to seek out Naraku's death when so many others were already on that mission. I just needed to find my brother if he even existed, I needed to know.

I continued on my way with every thought of avoiding the path to Naraku. I did not want to run into anyone else for as long as I could, this world seemed to be too small. I recalled the busy streets of the future Tokyo and how easy it was to lose yourself and never see a familiar face. I growled to myself as I realized I was reminiscing the other world. I shook the thoughts from my head and continued walking.

Suddenly a soft breeze stopped me in my place. With the gentle movement of my hair the wind also brought with it the wonderfully intoxicating scent of Lord Sesshomaru. "You're going after Naraku," I whispered to myself. His speed towards the awful aura of Naraku was astonishing and impossible for me to keep up with. Without allowing the battles between my mind and heart to even begin I had taken off in his direction.

If only I could see him, if only I could for just a moment my heart would be content. How badly I had missed him without even allowing myself to accept it. I felt my energy grow and my speed surpassed that of a human. I was getting closer; my powers were pulling me forward begging me to have them. I escaped from their hold on my mind and allowed my heart to stay in control.

I ignored the weak scents of Inuyasha and his companions as well as the damned wolf Kouga and his pack of two. Naraku's stench had already been overpowered by the impeccable fragrance of a formidable brewing storm. Sesshomaru was flawless in all his ways; how could I stop myself from growing attached? I stopped quickly as a priestess stood before me ready to fire an arrow at my heart.

"Get out of my way priestess," I snarled in irritation. I was surprised at the level of rage within the words I had simply let free without giving them any thought. "What is your business here woman?" The priest demanded as she kept her bow lifted ready to fire. "It isn't of your concern," I calmly replied regaining my composure and forcing the feeling of urgency to the pit of my stomach.

"It is not safe," she replied lowering her arrow. "I'm well aware," I replied back wondering why she cared. "You possess an odd aura, who are you woman?" I stared blankly at the woman when finally her scent pushed through that of Sesshomaru's; much to my dismay. She wasn't living; she was simply a soul within a manufactured vessel. "I am Kiseki Riakkishi, and who are you or rather, who were you?"

She seemed surprised at my knowledge of her state, "I am Kikyo," she answered. It was clear she had nothing more to say and we each continued on our way towards Naraku. However she had an easier time as she simply floated into the air inside a sacred barrier and was gone. "Wasting my time," I snarled as I continued to run. It was upsetting at the amount of speed I had lost, "Sesshomaru has gotten so far in that short time."

Battle POV

It was Inuyasha who arrived at the dark castle first; his friends were close behind him. Next was the wolf demon Kouga, his companions were screaming for him to slow down in the distance. "I had hoped for more," Naraku laughed looking upon the visitors. "Wish granted Naraku," the dead priestess Kikyo stated firing an arrow which Naraku easily avoided. "Trap or not Naraku," Inuyasha began, "It's time for you to die."

Sesshomaru descended on the castle grounds and made no acknowledgments towards the others. "Ah," Naraku exhaled, "so everyone is here." With that the grueling battling began. Naraku had split himself in many forms and no one could tell which was truly him not even the dead priestess. "Quit with your games insect," Inuyasha demanded attacking the Naraku before him as he was cut by another passing him from behind.

The many Naraku laughed at the failed attempts of those pursuing him. Every time one was destroyed another would rise in its place as the lumps of flesh would reform. "Where are you," Kouga demanded smashing his way through the army of Naraku. He only found himself surrounded and jumped back to his former position.

Naraku's powerful aura and scent had masked that of the woman standing at the edge of the tree line to the side of the castle and battle ground. She simply stood there, hidden within the shadows of the trees still growing from the descending sun. Her eyes befell upon the inu yokai Lord Sesshomaru as she watched him center his attention on the surrounding opponents and ignore the others battling. Her eyes held longing and desire but her face sustained no expression.

KISEKI POV

"So you have finally arrived," every form of Naraku spoke in unison. Attention revolved to the shadows where I stood. "Have you too sprouted a desire of vengeance on me in your heart? Have you come to let that hatred blossom and flourish into your own demise Kiseki? Or perhaps you were lured here by some attachment to one of my declared enemies?" Multiple Naraku speaking at once was enough to make anyone's hair stand on end but I managed to stay untroubled.

"Which of them has coaxed you here then?" The Naraku horde erupted into malicious laughter. "Enough of this Naraku," Inuyasha shouted. "What do you want with her?" I did not turn my attention to Inuyasha or the snarling Kouga. I continued to study the crowd of Naraku before finally focusing on one, the one I believed to be his true self. "You will never be so significant to earn my attention Naraku."

A sinister silence unraveled in the air at my words earning a smirk from myself. I turned to leave, only stopping briefly in front of the tree line to gather my thoughts. I was satisfied having seen Sesshomaru and well aware he would live to be seen again so I was done here. His thoughts were not focused on me and that was apparent enough so I could gain nothing more from this encounter. I was pleased with the conclusion and decided to continue my departure, that is, until Naraku spoke.

"Amahiko," his voice shot an uncontrollable burst through my body. How could he know such a thing? I hadn't revealed my true intentions to a single soul! "What of him," I asked still facing away. "I know where he is," Naraku teased. "What is it that you wish," I asked with a growl. "The armor fabricated from the Lord of the Wind Kaze, the armor Teisoku," he declared. "Is that all," I barked. "For now," his reply came back.

I turned and walked through the legion of Naraku; everyone watching my movements carefully. "It's just a trap idiot," Kouga snickered. "Don't do it Kiseki, you can't trust him," Kagome wailed. "Don't go to him," Kikyo added. "Take me to him and then I will give you the armor," I began, "No matter how undeserving of such prominent demonic karuta you are." I now stood before the true Naraku and almost instantly the others faded away.

"How could she see the true Naraku," Sango questioned. "Do you know how to penetrate the barrier that conceals him?" Naraku looked down to me searching my eyes for any sign of a lie. "I do," I glared back at his stare. "Then we will leave now; no use keeping him waiting any longer," Naraku chuckled. "Kiseki don't go," Inuyasha yelled. "It isn't safe," Kagome screamed. Naraku generated a barrier and the sphere lifted from the ground. "Damn you Naraku, damn your lies," Inuyasha yelled as an attack erupted from his demon blade.

I watched as Sesshomaru faded away; his face remained unchanged not even a look of worry met his vacant appearance. I turned away and looked toward the East, the direction we were now heading. Naraku remained quiet and made no move to end my life but I felt his stare from the corner of his eyes. He's wondering if I can actually remove the barrier, only the blood of Amahiko's kin is known to work, little does he know. I held in my chuckle and glanced his way. His thoughts were evident; I only wish his intentions were as transparent.


	16. Amahiko the Captive Brother

Chapter 16-Amahiko the Captive Brother

We remained in his orb barrier throughout the night and into the next day. I was glad I had gotten so much rest and my energy had been regenerated by the close proximity I had been to Sesshomaru and my gift to him. I would need my strength in case Naraku turned back on his word before I had a chance to do so myself. We landed near a hill covered in blooming pink and white flowers and his barrier dissipated. "We will walk from here," Naraku stated.

The path leading to the hill was littered in small rocks and pebbles much like a walkway in the other world. I quickly devised a plan to help keep my blood connection to Amahiko hidden from Naraku. I was unsure it would unfold the way I wanted but I had to take the risk. If anything I hoped it would only give Naraku suspicions that would quickly die out with the help of my human form.

I kept my distance from him, walking on the edge of the path as he took lead in the middle. I allowed myself to step wrong and quickly crashed into the rocky path making sure to cut myself on the way down. I growled in frustration as I got up and brushed myself off. "For such a high speaking woman the fact is apparent you are nothing more than a human." Naraku was grinning towards the gash in my wrist and licking his lips with desire; it was sickening.

He turned and continued to walk and I quickly got up and grabbed a small vile and let my blood pour into it; I only hoped it was enough. I stashed the closed vile inside my kimono and kept walking thankful Naraku had not seen me. We walked over the decorated hill and found the cave on the other side. "Take it down," Naraku commanded as we met the barrier. He watched as I took the vile from my kimono and put up my own barrier around it to protect my scent once it was opened.

I stepped forward and almost jumped away at the sight of the demon man. It was him, it was Amahiko. His hair was silver and his eyes were the palest blue I'd ever seen. He had demon markings on his face and his expression held anger. "You have come once more Naraku," his voice was cold and heartless. "Have you not learned; I will never be set free." His eyes then fell upon me and I gave him a soft smile. "Amahiko," I questioned, "Son of Megami-Mizu, the lady of water and Yokoshima the inu yokai?"

His eyes narrowed as he studied my face for a moment. "I have no desire to be named that damned dog demon's son but yes, I share his blood." I smiled once more, "Do you wish to be free from this barrier?" I asked unsure if he would say yes. "If there was some way to rid myself of this prison do you not think I would have done so myself? I have accepted my cage human do not dare dwindle deliverance in my face."

"I shall release you," I smiled as a single tear fell from my eye. I brought the vile forward opening it and let the blood trickle down the barrier. It happened quickly, the tear in the barrier forming and growing in size. Soon enough Amahiko stepped out stunned by the sudden event. "Finally," Naraku growled wrapping his roots around my body and pinning me against the ground. "I have long since waited for this day Amahiko," he snarled.

"What are you doing," I screamed at Naraku. "Will you accept your fate quietly Amahiko?" I watched my brother's eye glow red as he readied his claws. "Naraku you vile creature let me go and leave us, you may have th-" I was cut off as his roots covered my mouth tightly. "Quiet woman, I will play with that beautiful body of yours later. Right now I will finally devour the body of Amahiko, an event I have longed for since I first heard of his parent's powers. I will enjoy using them to carry out my plans."

I could no longer breathe and I felt my death nearing just before Naraku threw my limp body away from the fight. My mind rushed in and out consciousness's before finally returning to me fully. Amahiko was injured badly and his body was nearly consumed in Naraku's unpleasant flesh. I withdrew Kisendo and let the attack charge up before throwing it at him full force. Naraku burst into pieces as his torso and head lifted from the ground.

The lumps of burnt flesh began to lift towards him and revealed Amahiko panting heavily on the ground soaked in blood. I was relieved Naraku was not able to absorb my brother and even more so at the fact Kisendo had damaged him enough to make the brute retreat from his attempt. I stumbled over to Amahiko and quickly tended to his wounds.

It took him two short days to fully recover. He sat up looking at me from across the fire. "Who are you?" His voice was cold and demanding but I offered him a warm smile nonetheless. "I am Kiseki," I answered. "The daughter of Shanyajuu and Yokoshima," his eyes grew wide. "I never knew he had-" he stopped and focused on me. "You're a human," he accused. "Only for now," I laughed lovingly.

It was then I told Amahiko my story only I decided it best to hide the fact I had given my demonic powers to an unrequited love. I instead told him I sealed them away myself as my mother had taught me. He seemed confused as to why I would do such a thing but didn't question me any further. He accepted my sisterhood quickly and demolished any thought of my own comparing him to Sesshomaru. Amahiko was not as cold as he seemed, nor was he as calm.

My brother possessed the option of tranquility most likely inherited from his mother but he also had a desire in his eyes for havoc much like I remembered in my father. Amahiko admitted to possessing a jewel shard from the Shikon jewel and told me he had to restore the jewel before Naraku could or we would all be in danger. I unhappily accepted to join in my brother's quest to at least be near him for his sake. We would undoubtedly run into the many faces I did not care to see but even so I could not leave my brother's side, not now.

After resting through the night Amahiko and I started our journey for the jewel shards. I did not know his reasoning behind restoring the jewel but deep down I felt his intentions were selfish but I had no proof or care to prove it. All in due time the truth will be exposed and either way I believe I will stand by his side.

I was thankful he kept a pace I could keep up with in my human form, although this seemed unintentional as he was stopping every few feet to take in a deep breath or to touch some seemingly rather insignificant thing, such as a flower. I did not question him although something told me I would react the same way to the world if I'd been imprisoned so long. I then fell into my thoughts of my entrapment in the other world taking my attention off Amahiko.


	17. Saving Those We Love

Chapter 17-Saving Those We Love

"Kiseki," someone suddenly called. His voice seemed distant and unfamiliar as I replayed my memories of returning here. "Kiseki," his voice grew louder and I snapped away from my thoughts. Turning I realized it was Amahiko and the rush of memories of finding and freeing him replayed in a quick flash leaving me to catch a breath. "We should start heading west," he nodded.

"Why west brother," I questioned. Suddenly I felt a wave of energy pass us like a simple breeze. "Because some lucky demon just found a shard," he smirked. He transformed into his full demon form; one of which looked like father. His fur was white and blue and his illuminated a pale blue. His paws revealed long sharp claws and his demon markings covered his body. I quickly climbed on his back and we were off.

I held tightly to his fur as we rushed across the land in the direction of the growing demonic aura. Amahiko mouth was dripping with hunger filled salvia and deep growls emerged from his heaving chest. My brother was no doubt a fearsome demon to look upon. As we drew near I felt a second presence, there were two demons producing the aura. Perhaps there were two shards then?

We entered a clearing to find a pair of demons, both male, each with their own shard. "The shards are in their necks Amahiko," I told him while jumping to the ground and drawing Kisendo. "They must have felt the power we now hold brother," one demon spoke. "I want the woman," the other snarled staring at me. Amahiko glanced at me, "hn," I answered ready for battle. We readied ourselves as the demon brothers charged for us.

I quickly lost sight of Amahiko while battling the smaller demon brother. "I have always wanted a pet," he toyed. I could hear laughter from the other brother, "As have I Rodai!" I quickly dodged 'Rodai' and turned my sight to my brother; he was fine only angry. "You should never turn your attention from me," Rodai threated as he pinned me to a tree. In the struggle to free myself I dropped my blade and left myself defenseless.

"It seems I have trapped you woman and your mutt can't help you," he laughed as he nibbled at my ear lobe. I brought my fist up to his face and kicked him in the leg. He growled before pulling me away from the tree and slamming me back into it. I let out a yelp as he sunk his fangs into my collarbone and tried once more to push him away. His claws broke through the flesh on the back of my neck as he vibrated in pleasure. "You taste so sweet," he murmured against my skin.

I grabbed pulled my fist up once more but he quickly took it in his free hand and locked it in place above my head. With only one hand and one chance left before this blood sucking demon killed me I pushed my nails into his throat and didn't stop until I felt the jewel shard and quickly pulled it away. Rodai released me and held his throat as he fell to his knees, "you vile mortal woman."

Rodai's brother stopped mid attack to witness his him fall to the ground as his life left his body. "You wench," he stretched as Amahiko ended his life as well. I handed my brother the blood covered shard and started tending to my wounds. "Let me Kiseki," his demon form growled. I stopped and lifted my hair from the back of my neck and then felt his tongue lick across the punctures bleeding out.

He used his salvia to close the wounds but could not fully heal them. He transformed back into his human form before ingesting the three shards he now had. "I'm sorry Kiseki," he turned to look at me. "I cannot let you come with me. It is too dangerous a task for a human." Before I could protest his closed fist had met my temple and knocked me out.

I woke up in the same field to a snake sliding over my body. I knew my brother was long gone and I only knew one way to find him. I truly wish he would have just run off instead of hitting me, it's not like I could have kept up. I pulled the snake from my side and quickly cut its head off. I needed to eat something this human form was taking far too much damage not to.

I wandered aimlessly for days, avoiding the villages and any others I could. Finally on the fifth day I felt the aura of the jewel shards and Naraku's scent was all over them. It took me a full day to reach the canyon and climb down to the twisting path. I finally found my brother, severely injured and battling all of Naraku's known enemies.

Kikyo, Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Inuyasha surrounded him demanding to know who he was and why he had Naraku's scent and the jewel shards. I concealed him within a barrier and rushed to him. I embraced his wounded body and snarled at him. "How dare you Amahiko! I will make my own decisions you hear?" Amahiko smiled weakly up at me before coughing up blood and cringing in pain.

I noticed Sesshomaru briefly from the corner of my eye. His teeth were barred and his eyes were red; surely he didn't think- "You again," Kouga raged trying to break through my barrier. Kikyo shot a sacred arrow but it only denigrated when it reached the force field. "Kiseki," Kagome shrieked happily. "Hand over the jewel shards Kiseki," Inuyasha stated seriously.

I looked down at my brother once more, without the jewel shards it's possible he might not recover. I grinded my teeth and narrowed my eyes standing up. "Hand over yours," I threated raising my bow and drawing my arrow. He was shocked as were his friends but I couldn't care less. "What are you doing," the monk asked astounded at my actions. "Hand them over and I'll let you live," I was aiming for Inuyasha's heart.

"No chance Kiseki," he snarled withdrawing his demon blade. I repositioned my arrow to aim for Kagome, "they're around your neck, two of them," I assured. "Give them to me or I'll kill you." It was then Sesshomaru stepped forward blocking the arrow from Kagome. "Explain," he growled. I felt my heart rush but I held my arrow to his throat. I would not kill Sesshomaru but if I had to save my brother I would hurt him.

"Hn," I put my nose in the air as though I had won an argument with him. I released my arrow and my barrier fell as the demonic arrow avoided Sesshomaru and multiplied into many. Each arrow pinned those surrounding us and I hoped Sesshomaru would not strike me. "Explain," he said once more. "I cannot," I fought back. In an instance he held me up by the throat and his eyes turned red. I did not fight him I only tried to hold onto his wrist to release even the slightest bit of pressure from my throat.

The attack was sudden and swift and no one had expected it. Naraku's roots ascended from the ground and wrapped around all of us. I allowed my arrows to fall releasing everyone only to be trapped once more. "Amahiko, you should have given your life to me willingly; now I will enjoy taking it," Naraku growled. "Kiseki run," Amahiko coughed as Naraku's roots twisted around his injured limbs. "Amahiko," I screamed trying to rush to him only to be pulled away by the roots.

"I will not continue to underestimate you woman," Naraku glared. "Let him go Naraku," I demanded before releasing a scream of pain as his roots suddenly grew sharp thorns and pierced my flesh. "Now Amahiko," Naraku began, "Where were we?" I let my tears fall as I tried to free myself of the roots only causing the thorns to tear my flesh. "Quit struggling," Sesshomaru calmly stated.

I looked at him, hiding no emotion in my eyes as I let my tears and sobs escape. My brother's screams were loud and full of pain and fury, "Amahiko," I breathed turning away from Sesshomaru. I couldn't see him; Naraku was hidden behind a mountain of roots and flesh. "Amahiko," I screamed stopping the wind itself with the sorrow in my voice. Naraku tightened his grip on my body and I felt a few bones crack and blood spill from my mouth.

I wasn't fully aware of the power now bursting through me but Kisendo reacted. A hot burning light came from the concealed blade and ripped apart Naraku's hold on me. I fell to the ground landing on my knees and grabbing at my side. I looked to the mountain of flesh that hid Amahiko and did nothing to cloud his weakening screams. I have to help him, even with the shards he's going to die.

My attention snapped towards Kagome now passed out within Naraku's grasp. I ran to her and quickly pulled away the vile in which she held the shards. "Kiseki," Inuyasha growled but I ignored him. I held tightly to my side as I withdrew Kisendo and shot a growing orb of flames at Naraku's wall. The flesh fell into lumps on the ground; they immediately began reforming.

I rushed through it and stabbed Naraku in the back dragging my blade down the length of his torso before landing on the ground once more. His scream shook the very ground as his body sucked in the surrounding flesh. I grabbed Amahiko's body and quickly made him swallow the shards. Almost instantly he transformed into his fully healed full demon form. I sunk to the ground and watched Amahiko go after Naraku.

I pushed myself to stand and reached for my bow and arrow once more. I purified the demonic weapon before sending my most powerful crew of sacred arrows towards the others still trapped. They broke through Naraku's skin as if it was only air that they pierced. His flesh fell before rising to be reabsorbed by his torso.

Amahiko was emitting powerful surges of energy as the shards took effect. His attacks became stronger and more violent but my focus was soon turned away at the sound of Kagome's voice, "Sesshomaru!" I turned to see him being pierced through the chest by Naraku's sharp flesh. My body froze and my lungs released no air yet my heart pounded as though it would break me open. I could see the large forming roots aimed at Sesshomaru ready to strike him at any moment.


	18. To Long For Death

Chapter 18-To Long for Death

I ignored the pain of my wound stretching as I stood and rushed for him. "Kiseki no," Inuyasha yelled but I didn't listen. Only moments before I had vowed to hurt the one I love to save my brother and no matter the justice in that I would not let him die without repaying him with my life. Naraku released his roots as Sesshomaru pulled me into his bleeding chest. I accepted the embrace just as the roots shot through our bodies.

I was engulfed in a warming white light but I didn't open my eyes to see it; I only had to feel it. Is this death? Did Sesshomaru live? I felt the warmth fade slowly and voices rushed into my head. "Is she dead," Kagome screeched. "Her wounds are gone," Inuyasha breathed. "Kiseki," my brother's enraged and sorrowful scream sounded. "Open your eyes," a soft whisper with as much warmth as the light before could be heard only by me.

It was Sesshomaru's voice, only it wasn't the flat uncaring one I'd grown used to. I opened my eyes to find myself still in his embrace; his scent swallowed my senses and left me in a state of euphoria. "Damn you," Naraku's voice threatened to end my bliss. "So it was you Sesshomaru," Naraku accused. "You're the one she sought out, this changes things," he laughed as he disappeared.

"Kiseki," Amahiko shouted running towards me. "What did Naraku mean do you think," Sango asked an unknowing Kagome. I reluctantly let go of my hold on Sesshomaru to find his wounds were healed as were mine. His expression revealed no proof of the soft whisper filled with love he'd given me. "Kiseki," my brother no demanded standing a short distance from us. I offered a warm smile to Sesshomaru before turning to take my place at my brother's side.

"Not so fast," Inuyasha growled. "Give me back the Shikon jewel shards along with the ones you've obtained. Looking at Inuyasha I found him to be in an awful and weak state with multiple injuries. Despite the horde of minor wounds everyone seemed to be fine. I watched from the corner of my eye as the dead priestess Kikyo disappeared into the tree line. She formed a barrier around herself but I easily saw through it. She turned to catch my gaze directly on her and immediately knew I held power even stronger than her own. She turned and continued on her way.

"Be careful hanyou," my brother laughed, "You're in no shape to take on me." I put up a barrier around us, "Or my sister," he laughed but they could not hear. "What did he just say," Inuyasha demanded. "I couldn't tell," the monk said squinting to attempt to read his lips. With only one last look at Sesshomaru and without another word we lifted and disappeared from sight.

"Quite a show back there," my brother teased in a serious tone. "Hn," I shrugged. "Who is he Kiseki," Amahiko was silently demanding as though I had broken his trust. "Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands," I stated flatly. "What feelings do you have for him," he asked. I laughed sadly, "I love him brother."

I found myself growing even closer to Amahiko as the days passed. I still knew he possessed selfish reasons for obtaining the Shikon jewel shards but I didn't let that stand in the way. Amahiko was the only family I had left in this world or any other and he was also the only one offering me love without anything in return. We were siblings separated by ill circumstance and brought back together by the same; damn fate and all its mystery.

"Amahiko," I questioned. He turned his attention to me as we continued on the empty overgrown path through a forest. "Am I foolish to love Sesshomaru?" He looked away as he seemed to ponder it. "I don't believe so sister," he finally answered. I looked to him wondering what his reasoning was. "A fool would ignore their heart where as you have accepted the emotion," he smiled at me.

"Would you still say I'm no fool if I told you Sesshomaru possesses my ability to change my human form?" Amahiko looked shocked and abruptly stopped. "What are you saying Kiseki," he demanded. "I have gifted Sesshomaru my soul," I looked to his disbelieving eyes, "and with it my demon powers." He shook his head for a moment not believing any demon would or could do such a thing.

"How did you do it," he finally breathed not looking at me. "My mother taught me the ways of a human priestess. Removing your soul is painful and usually deadly but when you have the powers of a demon on your side as well it can be survived." His eyes held pity for me but I ignored the distasteful emotion and began walking once more. "Does he know Kiseki," Amahiko suddenly questioned angry at the thought of Sesshomaru keeping such a gift.

"No Amahiko," I turned and glared. "I do not wish for him to know and I do not give you permission to ever speak of this again," I threatened. His face twisted into a frown, "I would never betray the trust of what you confide in me sister," he smiled now. My breath released and my defense fell to his actions. "Amahiko, I do believe I love you brother," I laughed as we continued on.

It had been a complete moon cycle before we finally came upon another shard of the Shikon jewel. Amahiko was itching to battle and that's exactly what the demon who possessed the shard wanted to do. The demon had formally been a hanyou and after ingesting the shard his inner demon had been released; both forms were hideous to look upon. Amahiko slaughtered him swiftly without taking so much as a scratch to his own body.

Amahiko now contained six shards of the Shikon jewel within his body and his powers seemed limitless compared to the average demon, perhaps even Naraku. I watched my older brother through much wiser eyes; I knew he walked a path of self-destruction. I did not bother angering him with my questioning as to why he sought out the shards; he would show me the truth in due time.

We both seemed to silently agree to ignore the wolf demon Kouga's scent as it approached us from the north. "Are you going to take his shards brother," I asked hoping the answer was yes. "Not yet Kiseki, I have other plans for the cub," he laughed darkly. I held back my snarl of disappointment and accepted my brother's decision. Kouga had reached us seconds after I finally calmed my nerves only to have them flare up once more.

"Well if it isn't the popular woman," he laughed. Amahiko and I narrowed our eyes at him. "Tell me wench," he toyed. "What's it like loving a demon like Sesshomaru; lonely I'd expect," he laughed. My body betrayed me and immediately tensed at Sesshomaru's name. How dare this pathetic savage speak of him; how dare he speak to me; how dare he even speak at all. My hand was on Kisendo ready to draw it out and lay waste to the cub when Amahiko's hand rested on the exposed blade.

Frowning I returned Kisendo and turned away from Amahiko and Kouga. "I wouldn't go and tick her off anymore," Amahiko laughed. Kouga stuck his nose in the air as if my brother hadn't the right to speak to him without his consent. "Just who are you Amahiko? What is it that you have for the woman? Perhaps you love her?" Kouga laughed at the idea but Amahiko merely nodded, "I do love her."

Kouga laughed harder before suddenly stopping and looking back to the north; the direction he had come from. "I'll just have to save you for another day," Kouga snarled towards my turned back. "Goodbye then," Amahiko laughed turning to mirror me and we were off once more. "He's funny when he's pestered," Amahiko chuckled. I smiled at the fact Amahiko had the teasing attributes of a child, perhaps because he never truly had a childhood.

"Amahiko will you ever tell me about your life? "I asked as we continued to walk through the night. "If you wish," he said as his eyes grew distant. I kept quiet waiting for him to begin his tale if he chose to. "In the days before my mother met Yokoshima she was lonely, her heart ached to leave this world. When Yokoshima found her with the intent to take her life and her powers she accepted it."

He grew quiet as his face twisted into fury. "That was a mistake for Yokoshima wanted to prolong her agony and decided instead to grant her deepest desire of company and love. He enslaved my mother and forced her to birth a child, that child was me. He planned to devour me to hurt my mother further but she resisted. She entrapped us within a barrier that even Yokoshima could not penetrate."

Again he grew silent; I did not choose to look upon his face fearing the pain that it would cause my heart. "She raised me for many years within this barrier until I could finally survive on my own. Yokoshima returned constantly in that time trying everything to get through but nothing worked until my mother decided I was fit to live without her. She had not planned her demise however; she only took caution if the case be so."

"She planned to kill Yokoshima then?" I asked as I thought it over. "She failed in her attempt and with her sacrificed life she protected me with her barrier sealing me away for eternity. Yokoshima eventually gave up on trying to break through damning me to long for death as she had done for so many years. Too long I remained caged Kiseki, but then you," he looked at me and stopped. "You gave me the freedom I never had; you released me from the prison."

Amahiko took me into an embrace and held tightly to my body. "Oh Kiseki," he breathed into my hair. His despair had crushed me but his gratitude far surpassed the negative feelings and I couldn't help but laugh with pure happiness. "I love you Amahiko," I nuzzled into his chest. "I'm so glad I found you," I whispered. "Me too sister," he kissed my forehead.


	19. Sibling Affection

Chapter 19-Sibling Affection

I finally had to nourish my human form and decided to go to a nearby village. Amahiko agreed and decided it best to remain in the woodlands to the south of the village. I was welcomed in and quickly given everything my fragile body needed. The young village men seeking bride made sure of that. It was nice to be treated so delicately and to be showered in such adoring attention.

Amahiko's POV

It had been three days since Kiseki had traveled to the village and I was getting impatient. When I had gone to check on her I was surprised to find her being treated like royalty but not completely. She was in a human form but her beauty was that of a demoness. I decided to let her enjoy her nice treatment and kept to the woodlands.

It was on the fourth day the scent of the dead priestess drew near. I did not care to kill a being already dead nor did she interest me as she contained no jewel shards. "Amahiko," she spoke coldly as she came into view. Her arrow was drawn and aimed for my heart. I remained quiet not keen on bothering with her. "Give me the jewel shards," she threatened.

She had me listening I'll admit that but I could not bring myself to see her as a threat. "I will obtain those shards," she warned. "Give it your best try priestess," I laughed. Her arrows were strong and surrounded in purifying properties. She had managed to hit me more than once and the pain was immense. I went to attack her but my claws merely went through her as though she were a ghost.

"You cannot harm me," she stated pushing her last arrow into my side. "What magic is this," I demanded as blood poured from my wounds and mouth. She peered down at my body now lying on the grass as if I had been paralyzed. "I'll kill you," I growled before choking on blood and spurting it from my throat. "The netherworld awaits you Amahiko," her cold voice declared.

Kiseki POV

I had left the village despite the pleas to stay from the villagers and returned to the woodlands to seek out Amahiko. When his blood filled my nose I put up a barrier around myself masking my scent and presence to any and all. I raced to the strength of the smell and found Kikyo standing over his body. "The netherworld awaits you Amahiko," she spoke before pushing her hand into his abdomen and retrieving the first of six jewel shards.

I acted quickly releasing my arrow and hitting her in the chest. She snapped her head in my direction before a moan escaped her lips and she held tightly to her counterfeit flesh. She hissed in dissatisfaction before fleeing deeper into the woodlands. I rushed to Amahiko's side, "Are you alright?" I asked him over and over before he finally answered. "That hag used magic on me," he groaned. "I'll kill her," he yelled.

"We'll get the shard back brother but for now you need to heal." I looked to the direction in which she had escaped. I would send her back to hell for what she had done to Amahiko; she had just angered the wrong woman. I helped my brother stand and we found a stream nearby for him to soak in and revive his damaged body. He had begun resting his eyes promptly after settling in and getting into a comfortable position.

"What would I do without you sister," he chuckled next to me the next morning causing me to wake. I examined his wounds and was pleased to find they had fully healed in such a short time. "It's the shards," he said looking down at his body, "they let me heal much faster." I nodded in agreement and we both stood. Amahiko clothed his exposed body and we began heading in the direction Kikyo had fled with me in the lead.

"Do you seek revenge on her Kiseki," my brother asked as I focused on the simple clues as to her direction. "I do brother," I answered finding a piece of her imitation flesh stuck under a piece of bark. "Do you think it wise," he laughed as I turned to face him. How could he take such a death threat lightly? "Why would it not be," I snarled in contempt. "She is dead Kiseki, what could you possibly do to make her pay?"

Amahiko was right much to my surprise. I believed myself to be more perceptive but in this instance he had come out on top. A brilliant idea then blossomed in my mind, "we will acquire the jewel brother, it is obviously her quest as well. We will complete the jewel and sacrifice whatever reasoning she has for getting it," I could feel the darkness of hatred burning my mind and regretted my statement but I could not admit to that.

"That sounds more like it Kiseki, you're beginning to sound a lot more like a demon rather than a mortal woman," he laughed. I ignored him and hid my guilt as I followed him onward in a new direction. I had allowed my mind to become poisoned and I felt incredibly weak for that. I must restrain my demonic voice within my head; it will never get me anything but trouble.

I had suddenly found myself wrapped up in my thoughts of Rin. It had been so long since I had seen the child and part of me even missed Jaken and A-Un. "What is troubling you sister," Amahiko asked feeling my grief. "I want to see the child who travels with Lord Sesshomaru," I bluntly stated, "I miss her brother." He turned to hide his expression of disgust from me to shield me of further heartache.

"Where can we find them," he asked out of pity. "The western lands," I blankly stated not realizing he had turned to the west. He cleared his throat and I snapped from my melancholy thoughts. "To the western lands then," he asked smiling. I returned the smile with one of my own and quickly hurried to catch back up with him. "Don't ever tell a soul I agreed to this," he joked while laying his hand on my shoulder lovingly. I held his knuckles with my palm and turned my head to kiss his fingers, "not a soul brother." With that I laid my head over onto his shoulder and we walked with our arms twisted together.

A/N

Okay readers this is only half the update the rest will be in within the week I'm still working out some kinks in the wording and what not. I promise the demon form of Kiseki draws near! Let me know what you think!


	20. So Be It One Last Time

A/N

Hey readers just to let you know:

1-Again this is only part of my update this week. I've almost completed 3/4 of the story but only have about half published after this (full) update. It's looking to be about 50 chapters or so if my creative mind doesn't spark up something new to add in that will fit the storyline.

2-Kiseki does NOT transform yet but her soul hanging around Sesshomaru's neck gets explained. For that certain reader and any others who found this confusing as well I'm SORRY! I understand where you're coming after going back once more, (I reread a LOT as it is) I had only intended it to be a surprise, like an ''awww,'' moment. I simply have it all worked out in my head so sometimes I don't pick up on my vague details. Anyways when the story is completed and I go back to do my final edit I will take this into consideration.

3-I truly am sorry Kiseki hasn't transformed yet but she will I swear. This is one of those big moments for one of my characters and I can't rush it in my writing. As of now I have the scene completed as well as the story up until that point and a little after but I'm going back through and aiming for perfect in my spelling/grammar/ and wording.

4-Kiseki is learning more and more about her past which will explain about how she is present day. I know if I had demonic abilities I would damn sure be using them and I bet you would too! That's what makes Kiseki this awesome complicated character who IS tough to understand at times but in the end she has her reasons and you (I'm not sure about you truthfully but I know I can) can relate to why she does some of the things she does as well as feels the way she feels.

5-Last of all enjoy the story! If you've gotten this far I'm fairly sure you will but even so. I'm enjoying writing it very much but your reads and reviews always add to the satisfaction. Anyways continue on my fellow fanfiction-ers!

Chapter 20-So Be It One Last Time

As we finally crossed the border into the western lands my heart grew heavy and ached for what was to come. Would Sesshomaru accept my presence? My thoughts plagued my mind and as the moon lifted into the skies I had to stop and rest. "Brother I need to rest," I declared. He was aggravated and it was crystal clear. He had already given in to my 'human' emotions as he calls them to bring me here, stopping to rest my 'human' body only irritated him more.

I had actually fallen asleep this time, something I easily allowed. My dreams were distant as if even they were too tired. I had put this body through so much since that fateful day creating Sesshomaru's gift. In doing so I knew it could easily be hunted like that of the Shikon jewel but mine held powers no other jewel possessed, well no other known jewel that is.

I was pulled awake by Amahiko kicking my feet, "Kiseki!" I groaned and rubbed my blinded eyes as I felt my body kick start and begin to catch up. "That damned hanyou and his followers are coming this way," he snarled. I stood up and felt two shards drawing near, the girl Kagome must be with them.

"I want those shards Kiseki," he growled just before the group came into sight. Kagome was looking at me with sorrowful eyes but she held a warm smile. "Amahiko," Inuyasha yelled as he withdrew Tetsusaiga. "Inuyasha," my brother mimicked back as he readied his claws. "Give me the shards hanyou and I won't kill your mate," Amahiko smiled wickedly at the blushing Kagome.

Inuyasha merely growled at my brother before sending an attack. I was tired and my mind was still running around the idea of seeing Rin and the others. I decided to sit down as I watched the two battle. Amahiko was a full demon with extra power from the shards and yet the mere hanyou Inuyasha was matching his abilities with only the help of a demon blade. Perhaps my brother is too overcome with hunger for the shards?

My suspecions were realized when Amahiko used his demon speed and pulled me from my position to stand infront of him like a shield. It was too late by then for Inuyasha to stop his Wind Scar heading for me. Just in time I put up a shield but his attak easily pushed me across the field. "Kiseki," everyone yelled. Why did they still care, I had attempted to kill them and its possible I would have.

Inuyasha was the first at my side, my body had taken on a few new injuries but nothing life threatening. "Aha," I heard my brother. "No! The shards," Kagome protested from the ground only a short distance from my pleased brother. "Its a good thing you managed to put up that barrier Kiseki," he winked at me.

"You played a part in this," Inuyasha growled pulling at my wrist. I pulled my hand away from Inuyasha and stood flinching at the sudden pain in my calf. "What if I had not put up that barrier Amahiko," I growled. "What if I laid here dead huh?" I narrowed my eyes at him but he only looked longingly at the jewel shards before devouring them.

Inuyasha pulled me away back to his companions as my brother pulsed with energy, his true demon form was emerging. "Get off me," I snarled as I pushed away Inuyasha. "Kiseki he almost got you killed," Kagome's voice was stern and unapproving. "I'm fine," I shot back at her and limped towards Amahiko.

"You've crossed a very bold line Amahiko, to risk my life," I shouted at the large demon form. His salvia was dripping from his razor sharp teeth and there was an obvious smile on his face. "I'm going to find a way to end your hunger before it brings on your own death," I claimed. He lifted his paw to use as a step to get on his back; I made sure to give him a good kick on the way up.

"Kiseki you can't go with him, he'll get you killed," Kagome protested. "Let her do what she pleases," Inuyasha growled glaring at me. "We'll get those shards back," Sango threatened as we took off. "Amahiko I could have died," I finally said as we ran through the forest. "I had to get the shards and you'll be fine. It's a fair price to pay for revenge," his voice was deep and low in his throat.

"If this is about that priestess-" he shook vigorously. "No fool," he shouted suddenly. "So it for revenge that you seek the jewel," I confirmed. "I have to complete it before Naraku," he fought. "That is only part of it brother," I beat down on his back demanding the truth. "I'll ensure you never get the jewel if you do not explain your reasoning," I shouted. He threw me off his back and I landed in front of him.

He was now changed back to his human form looking at me with hatred in his eyes. "I will kill you Kiseki if it means obtaining the jewel," he warned. "Why," I demanded unmoved by his stare. His eyes returned to normal and he stood straight now looking ahead of him. "I'm going to bring back Yokoshima," he declared. My heart seemed to stop within my body and a gasp escaped my lips.

"Why," I asked retrieving those distant memories of Yokoshima. "I want to be the one to send him to his death, it is my right passed on from my mother." I was in shock and couldn't find any words to say. "I believe Naraku will do the same if he is unable to kill me," he broke the silence. I still count not speak and Amahiko continued, "Naraku wishes to devour the elemental power for reasons I don't know yet. If he succeeds he will be able to control the elements of the world and no one will stop him."

"Do not try to convince me you are on this quest for unselfish reasons! Stopping Naraku is just an added victory to you scheme. Amahiko you will not succeed in bringing him back," I shouted finally able to find my voice. "We will see Kiseki," he threatened. "You will get me killed before I can witness such a thing," I warned standing up. "Let's go find this human child and be done with it," he changed the subject and began walking. "So that I might tell her goodbye forever," I snarled but he only ignored me.

For three full days I threatened Amahiko and told him he would never succeed. He did not even reply but simply ignored my every word and action. My heart ached knowing he would die but I could not find it within myself to show him compassion; my brother was a fool. On the third day I finally caught her scent, Rin the human who touched my heart with her smile.

"Lady Kiseki," she exclaimed running to me dropping the flowers she'd be picking. She hadn't but ran half way when Sesshomaru suddenly appeared in front of her telling her to stay back. My heart dropped, he was going to refuse me. Amahiko was ready to release his demon form when I put my hand on his shoulder. "Do not dare Amahiko," I threatened, "not in her presence."

I walked forward to Sesshomaru and he remained still only watching Amahiko. "I wish to see her and the others Lord Sesshomaru," I bowed earning a grunt from Amahiko. "If you permit it I would be very grateful," I lifted back up to look into his eyes. "No," he calmly stated and I felt my heart shattered within my chest.

"He will do no harm," I protested. I looked at Amahiko, he was still ready to transform and his power was illuminating his eyes. "Amahiko please, I only wish to see her," my tears were already running. "One last time," I whispered not loud enough for her to hear. Sesshomaru and Amahiko both looked at me and their powers calmed. Sesshomaru stepped to the side and I rushed to Rin taking her in an embrace.

I played with her the entire day and even included Jaken and A-Un. Amahiko remained at the tree line of the field and only watched and growled about how pitiful I was. Sesshomaru kept his attention on Amahiko but watched me closely. I could feel his eyes on me with every movement and laugh I made. Would he miss me once Amahiko had gotten me killed? Would his love for me not reveal itself until it was too late as I had told him before?

"Okay Rin," I smiled down at her, "I have to leave now." When she looked up at me she held a bright smile but her eyes were filled with tears. "I'm going to miss you Lady Kiseki. I wish you would just stay with us," she whispered. "I know Rin but I cannot," I hugged her as my eyes stung with unshed tears.

I turned to leave quickly after saying my last goodbye when I heard Rin running towards me. I turned to see her hugging tightly to Sesshomaru's leg hiding her face and whipping her tears on his kimono. "Will I ever see you again," she finally shouted burying her head into him. "I don't think so," I admitted staring straight into Sesshomaru's eyes. I left without another word but silence had not fallen; Rin's cries were heard far and wide.

Amahiko kept quiet as I came back to him and we continued on our journey. It took another two days for him to finally speak, "You're just a human woman Kiseki." I turned to look at him but his face revealed nothing. "You care for a child as if she was your own, you threaten me with your death, and you show your pathetic emotions without a care. You are a human woman," he said plainly. "So be it," I shot back flatly. "You are right about your death if you remain this way," he warned. "And I am right about yours Amahiko," I pushed. "So be it," he chuckled.


	21. Saving Amahiko

Chapter 21-Saving Amahiko

Naraku's scent came to us quite suddenly but we were ready. Amahiko transformed quickly and I climbed on his back keeping my mind clear of my 'human' distractions. We found him quickly and Amahiko was pleased no one else was around. "Time to finish this Naraku," Amahiko growled as I jumped off his back. "So it is," Naraku laughed.

I lifted an arrow to Naraku to keep the distance between us but still help Amahiko but I was dumbfounded when my brother pushed me aside. "Stay out of this Kiseki," he growled. Naraku only laughed at my brother's demand but he took kept me out of it. I still had a slight limp from Inuyasha's wind scar but I wasn't going to let it stop me, but Amahiko he refused my aid.

I was bewildered just standing there watching the two of them; both had taken a great deal of damage but neither backed down. I could smell the others making their way and coming quickly. Would they save my brother from my fears or would they help Naraku? Amahiko had angered each of them in some way, would it not be easier for them to just watch as Naraku killed him?

My mind twisted in paranoia, what if the priestess shot him with her arrow while his back was turned and his attention was on Naraku? What if Sesshomaru tore him apart just to get him out of the way of Naraku? What if Inuyasha used his demon blade to destroy two birds with one stone and retrieve the damned Shikon jewel shards?

My teeth were grinding, my hands were shaking, my blood was boiling, and my mind was racing. "Amahiko enough," I shouted as he took another blow from Naraku. He was covered in his own blood as well as a dark substance Naraku bleed. The miasma grew thicker with each wound Naraku sustained and I found it more and more difficult to breathe. "Amahiko," I begged, "I can't breathe!"

My brother growled at Naraku's laughs and struck him once more. This gave Naraku the opportunity to move into another position, only it was not the real Naraku. Amahiko fell for the decoy before I could even shout the real Naraku had appeared behind Amahiko. Naraku pushed his fist through Amahiko's back and exited his chest, my brother fell. All seven jewel shards were now cupping inside Naraku's closed hand.

INUYASHA POV

We arrived at the battle too late. Amahiko's dying body now lay before Naraku as he began to devour him within his torso. I held tightly to the trembling Kiseki not letting her rush to meet her death as her companion had. "Kiseki," Amahiko coughed halfway inside of Naraku, "do it." A wave of energy pushed me and the others back away from Kiseki.

Her face was stained in tears and her eyes remained closed tightly. She pulled out her demon bow and arrow while shaking her head no. She opened her eyes just before releasing the arrow, "I'm sorry Amahiko." Her sacred arrow pierced through his skull and denigrated his demon body. Naraku screamed out in fury and pain as his body took in her attack as well.

Naraku was damaged and I took my chance, we all did. We attacked with everything we had almost breaking down the barrier Naraku had put up in his state of weakness. We had almost gotten through, we had almost finished this. Naraku fled quickly and his miasma disappeared as did Kiseki. She had just killed her companion so Naraku could not devour him. She had seemed so close with the demon she would be in turmoil.

SESSHOMARU POV

I was heading towards Naraku when Amahiko's blood stung my nose. I had witnessed Kiseki murder him before Naraku could complete his disgusting act of ingesting him and his powers. She had run with such speed away from the battle I had not even stayed around for Naraku to flee as he always did.

She was crying and cursing Amahiko for his foolish journey of revenge. A loud scream erupted from her and a powerful wave of energy emitted. I was astonished at the level of power it held when it had pushed my body back. I landed near the now sobbing woman curled over her body. Her eyes shot up to me and they were filled with rage and sadness.

"Damn you," she snarled. She ran towards me and began throwing her fists into my body. The longer she went on the weaker the force behind her attack became. Her body trembled and her voice hitched yet she still kept attacking. Blood began to run from her nose but she did not seem to notice in her fit.

KISEKI POV

Sesshomaru would not answer my attack with one of his own no matter how badly I wished it. The pain spilling from my heart was immense and I only wished for it all to end. I pushed away my human form's cries for rest and continued to strike him. He only stood in place unmoved by my actions. Why would he not slaughter me now, why would he not give in to the demon urge I know possessed him?

I will make him kill me to save his self! I withdrew Kisendo and began attacking but he only dodged my every move. My voice betrayed me and allowed no words to sound only growls and screams. My body threatened to fall from over exhaustion but I still pushed on. I sent one last attack at Sesshomaru before the blade itself was too heavy and it fell from my hands.

I rushed at Sesshomaru still unsatisfied as I beat pathetically on his chest. "End me," I demanded through my teeth. My fear spiked as his claws came around my neck and pulled my limp body to be at his height. My reflexes kicked in and tried to get free but I fought them back and waited for my death to free me. Sesshomaru threw my body and left before my vision became black. This was not death but my anger had no more power and so my mind fell into the darkness of sleep and despair.


	22. A Jewel Forged To Teach

Chapter 22- Shanyajuu and Yokoshima, A Jewel Forged To Teach

A full moon cycle had passed since the death of my brother. For most of those days and night I wandered aimlessly around and deprived my body of any nourishment. My mind finally settled on the idea of returning home. No, not the little house I'd built on the beach where so many memories would bring me happiness even in the darkest hours of my darkest days. No I was returning to my birthplace, the grave of my mother and father.

My journey had barely begun and it had already found itself to be tiring and difficult. My human form did not offer me the correct abilities to make such a journey but I persisted. I vowed long ago to never return or speak of the place but it had all changed now. The death of Amahiko, my only brother and relative did away with what I was taught as a child.

If my mother were alive she would frown and scold me or even kill me for taking the path I was on before I could turn into what I had learned to despise. I now accepted and embraced my father's heritage and I would use it to aid me in my mission. I would seek out revenge on Naraku like all the others I'd come to meet.

Even in my blood thirsty state my heart would not allow me to take back my gift of love and my powers from Sesshomaru. If I had to accept my own death because of revenge I would want that piece of me to stay behind until it found its way into the afterlife. I could not however kill Naraku in my weakening state. My priestess abilities were fading with the defiling of my heart set on revenge; soon I would no longer have the power of purification.

I would need something very powerful and I knew just where to find it. So it was settled, I would return home to my father's grave and gain his powers with that locked away treasure. I was unsure whether or not this human form could withstand his power but if death found me so be it; my head was stubborn and held on to my determination even while staring into the eyes of death.

I had almost reached the border between the Western lands and those of the north when he found me. I had not even sensed him coming in my power-failing body. "Lady Kiseki," Jaken's voice sounded. I was thankful the only proof of my surprise was that of my narrowed eyes. "What are you doing in these parts," he asked, Lord Sesshomaru now standing next to him.

"Where's Rin," I asked my back turned to them. "She's visiting a local village to retrieve some supplies," Jaken answered irritated that I ignored his question. "Tell her I said hello," I turned to glance at them before turning my attention back to the bottom of the cliff and the rushing ocean waves beating against it. "And goodbye," I added as I began walking away on the edge of the cliff trying to find a place to get down.

"Where are you going," Jaken shouted running forward. I paused for a moment and then turned to look at the imp. "I'm going to the grave of Yokoshima," I said flatly. "No one has ever seen the grave of Yokoshima, it very well may not even exist," Jaken laughed nervously. "You're on a fool's mission," he added while sticking his nose in the air.

I smiled at him and leaned in slightly, "I've already been there master Jaken." He fell back in surprise and his expression held disbelief. "You can't be serious," he breathed. "How do you think I obtained his Butai forged weapons," I challenged. Jaken's eyes traced over my weapons and armor and his eyes grew larger with every second. I patted his head and turned away and began walking.

I finally found a small village located on the shore with means of human transportation through water. I used the last of my gold coins and bought the most durable looking boat and headed off. It had taken nearly a week to finally come within sight of the fog and ice barricading my home. I had brought with me a small bird that seemed to enjoy my company or food, it helped pass the time and ignore the ache in my arms from rowing.

SESSHOMARU POV

I finally gave in to my inner arguments and decided to follow the woman. It hadn't been hard tracking her down, after the entire small village at the border of my lands never had many visitors. I had learned of a beautiful woman with long golden locks buying a boat and rowing off into the sea when I had come to fetch Rin at the end of the fifth night. I battled myself the following day and decided I would go if only to see Yokoshima's grave.

I found her scent inside a thick fog with a demonic aura and decided to descend after passing the sharp mountains made of ice. I found the boat she had traveled in and followed her scent from there. The island was drowned in demonic energy and I kept my eyes peeled for any disturbances.

I had almost drawn my blade when I came into the village. Monks and demons battled and the ground was coated in their blood. I then laid eyes on Kiseki and the small yellow bird on her shoulder. She reached out to one of the injured monks and her hand passed through him. "They're ghosts," Kiseki said. She spoke to her bird not me, she could not sense me.

"Long ago a battle took place here when the great Yokoshima came to take what he believed was his. Lady Kiyoraka of course would have never let that happen. She was a demon priestess once known as Shanyajuu, the Lady of the northern lands. She obtained balance in her soul even as a demon and was able to wield the ultimate yokai power of purification, something only humans had been known to do." The bird chirped softly as it listened to her saddening voice.

I followed her up a stairway that led into a large temple. When coming upon the back of the temple we found a garden scene with Yokoshima and Shanyajuu fighting one another. I was surprised when a small yokai child ran through me and stood in front of Kiseki hiding on the edge of the door. She was watching the battle as I had been but Kiseki's eyes remained on the child.

"You will not take my child Yokoshima, I will end us both before I allow it" Shanyajuu declared as she sent an attack at him. He easily dodged it before growling, "I will not have another child taken from me." Shanyajuu glared him down with disgust, "If you wish the same fate for our daughter that you have given the boy you are sadly mistaken. I am no equal to that boy's mother, I can kill you."

They continued to strike one another but nothing proved fatal. "She was a mistake; you used your treacherous powers to ensnare a heart I do not have. The lover you knew will not even greet you in the afterlife, he is but a shadow meant to disappear in darkness. I am all that remains," he growled. Kiseki let out a small whimper with a nervous laugh.

"Yokoshima is talking about a spell Lady Kiyoraka, umm Shanyajuu used to make him fall in love with her. She could not kill him without losing her own life when they had first met shortly after he had given up on devouring his son Amahiko and leaving him trapped within his mother's barrier. She had easily fallen into love with his 'tamed' self under the spell and she conceived a daughter." Kiseki looked down at the golden haired child.

"You vile wench, did you think I would not find you? Did you think I would not remember? I was there all that time caged within the imbecile you created. When you sent me away still under that spell the fool cried for a full moon cycle begging to return home to his mate and child. When I finally broke through the curse I knew exactly where to find you and exactly what I wanted to do to you," he snarled, "and the little girl."

Shanyajuu kept her cool not letting his words affect her but the child cried silently as she looked on. "She didn't know what to think; only a short time ago Yokoshima appeared to be a loving father who wanted nothing more than to keep his mate and daughter happy and safe. Even the monks in the village below accepted him thinking he was a kind demon with a heart as pure as their demon priestess'."

Kiseki sighed as she continued to stare at the small crying child. "She was so scared to see them fighting this way. She loved her father but she understood his words, she knew the father she had was gone forever. I think that's why she cried the most," Kiseki said smiling while tears streamed down her face. "She will take his place, I will devour the girl and claim her powers," Yokoshima threatened as he held his blade to Shanyajuu's throat ready to make the fatal attack.

"Just transform mama," the child screamed running into the destroyed garden. Shanyajuu's lips curved into a smile, "I love you." Shanyajuu suddenly pulled Yokoshima towards her allowing his blade to pierce her skin before she seized his spirit and bound it within her own with the last of her power, killing them both. Their bodies morphed into stone and they remained as statues. A small jewel possessing enormous demonic energy burst from her chest and fell to the grass.

The small child ran to it and picked it up. "She had already known what her mother had done, she had learned about it in her studies. It was the first taboo, the most prohibited among this island. When you pull your soul from your body you can die but your soul will remain here in this world. Human and demon souls alike in this form contain powerful energy and many will seek out this power for corrupt deeds. It can defile your soul without your ability to stop it," Kiseki told the bird.

"Of course Shanyajuu and Yokoshima's souls are contained in that jewel. Their battle will last an eternity and the actions of whoever possesses their souls will determine the state of their battle. Those with a dark soul will gain power from Yokoshima whereas those with purity will pull in Shanyajuu's powers. In most cases evil always triumphs in the amount of power but in the case of this jewel Shanyajuu was a yokai as well so her powers would closely match Yokoshima's."

I followed Kiseki as she followed the ghost of the child just beyond the garden to a small rose bush. The child buried the jewel and placed a barrier up using her blood to mask any power emitted from it. "Why couldn't you just change mama," the girl cried throwing herself on the ground and staring up into the sky with her tear filled eyes. "This was her mother's last lesson, even when facing death you must keep your soul balanced; only then will death come as true serenity."

"Of course Shanyajuu isn't really dead, not until her soul has found its way to the underworld," Kiseki sighed. "Then Lady Kiyoraka, the demon priestess with a balanced and pure soul will find her peace." The ghosts disappeared and the deserted and overgrown garden revealed itself. Kiseki pulled away the untamed rose bust and found the correct place in the grass. She pulled at the dirt and broke away the barrier before lifting the jewel to her face.

How did she know all of this? Was Kiseki a friend of the child after she was grown? Who is the child? Perhaps Kiseki was a priestess whose duty was to protect this jewel only she left? Questions plagued my mind endlessly as I watched the most mysterious human I've ever laid eyes on. She was so closely knitted into this story of Yokoshima and Shanyajuu. She had freed and traveled with Yokoshima's son Amahiko and the two were so close. Could she be this demon child's reincarnation perhaps?


	23. Remnant of Chaotic Serenity

Warning this chapter contains a lemon. It is not advised for you to continue reading if you are underage, do not wish to read a sex scene, or feel any type of discomft doing so. =)

Chapter 23-Remnant of Chaotic Serenity

KISEKI POV

As I peered into the jewel I smiled with relief; it still remained clear and pure. That could only mean mother was beating Yokoshima. "Is this what you came for?" Sesshomaru's voice startled me and the bird on my shoulder making it fly away. I turned to him full of rage at being followed and spied on. Had I revealed anything, how long has he been here? Fear suddenly struck me as my mind tortured me with the idea of him trying to take the jewel from me.

"It is," I admitted nervously. "Are you going to leave," he asked. I shook my head, "I have to, the power of the jewel has allowed for the ghosts of this island to replay its birth. Taking down the barrier covering up its power has sacrificed the stability it once created. The enormous amount of demonic energy scarred into this place will destroy it at any time. This island and the graves here will be plunged into the ocean to remain there perpetually," I explained.

The ground shook slightly authenticating my belief. Sesshomaru then surprised me by holding out his arm; I could not resist his offered touch and hesitantly obliged. I gasped as I felt the wind prance around our embraced bodies and through my hair. I had nearly forgotten the feeling of no restrictions when I soared through the air with him. Tranquility calmed me and I momentarily forgot the mayhem feeding on my body, heart, and mind.

We landed a short distance from the coast and I didn't want to let him go. He stood there patently as I held tightly to his kimono. His scent took over me and left me feeling dazed. It had been far too long since I had been like this with him and I wasn't ready to stop. I looked up into his eyes; there was emotion in them but I couldn't tell what he was feeling. I reached my hand to rest on the back of his neck. "Just one more," I smiled as I pulled him down and into a soft kiss.

He returned the kiss matching my desire and need. I gave into his request and parted my lips allowing him to explore every detail of my mouth. His tongue danced against my teeth moving slowly at first until his craving escalated. His hand moved swiftly as he removed my armor and sash. My kimono fell open before him and he began touching my body softly sending shivers through me.

I removed his clothing as he offered no help and did not care when his prowling hand got in the way. Finally all of our attire lay discarded around us and I broke away for a deep breath; in that passing moment the sun set just below the horizon and spewed one last burst of light before night began to govern the sky. The beauty I found in all the havoc and madness was dazzling and standing before me. Sesshomaru was my very own remnant of chaotic serenity.

I pulled him to the ground before we rolled fighting for dominance. Sesshomaru came out victorious and my body shook as he propelled himself into my entryway. My lust poured out of me warming my walls. My back arched and my hips thrust into him with eagerness. It wasn't long before my boundaries broke and my body was paralyzed in sensation. Sesshomaru slowed only long enough for feeling to return to me before pummeling me once more.

I began to dip in and out of pleasure as my mind threatened to thieve my attention. In an attempt to cease my thoughts I pushed myself up into a sitting position. I pulled my knees under me as Sesshomaru situated his legs around me. Using his shoulders for support I heaved myself up tightening my muscles before gliding back down. He grabbed my hip and guided me as I threw my head back and enjoyed the pleasure.

The flexing of my muscles was met by the pulsing of his erect appendage. The two movements combined were erotic and sensual as he moved me slowly. Our eyes shined with lust as we continued to tease one another's desire. Just before I couldn't take any more Sesshomaru pushed me back and ravaged my core. I basked in the ecstasy of my release before his filled me.

We lay together through the night wrapped in warmth from his fur. Just before morning struck I gathered my things and left him. My heart plead with me to stay but my mind knew it was inevitable that we would part. I coveted being at his side forevermore but I was set on vengeance and I couldn't allow myself such hope for things when my fate was surely sealed.

I knew he would not search for me, not since I had abandoned him with no explanation. He knew I too would do as I wished. The fantasy of him seeking me out to declare his love and claim me at his side would have to do. That lovely daydream had long ago learned what is was and would always be, just a dream. It brought me no hope anymore, just a simple escape every now and again.

I held my mother's jewel in my kimono top inside an unyielding barrier to prevent others from feeling its power. I had not yet gained whatever it was that I needed to ingest its powers and taint my mother's soul with the likes of my father's merciless power. For now it seemed I would not need it as my encounter with Sesshomaru managed to recharge my abilities in this human form. I thought it to be because of the closeness to the jewel I'd gifted but part of me wondered if in fact his being causes me to strive for purity.

After many days my powers were still held strong and I was thankful. I was no longer sure if I could defile my mother's jewel even for revenge. My brother's death began to haunt me once more with the memories of Sesshomaru fading into my mind. When I caught Naraku's scent I hurried to the culprit to find him alone and expecting me.


End file.
